Hidden Emotions
by FeelMeBreathe
Summary: A tragic Draco and Hermione story. They have been assigned a baby to take care of, but during this time they fall for each other. New dangers approach them, can they survive, through masked Emotions, angry fathers, and even death?
1. Chapter 1 : Dreaming

__

Hidden Emotions

Chapter 1

"Where is he!?" Hermione looked hopelessly out the window of the Head girl Bedroom. She was the Head Girl and Draco Malfoy was the Head Boy . "Malfoy where are you It's passed curfew!!!"

"I knew you would miss me." came a voice from the silent darkness.

"Malfoy?" She looked around, nobody was there. "I'm hearing things I better go to bed we graduate next month so this week really counts." She muttered to herself as she headed towards the bathroom. 

Draco Malfoy gently stepped inside the window of Hermione's Bedroom. He listened to a soft serenade coming from the shower of the head girl's bathroom. "Bloody hell that Mudblood takes a long shower!!!" He waited put side the bathroom door for Hermione. As she walked out Malfoy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "Miss me much?" Hermione squirmed in his cold hands. "MALFOY what in Dumbledor's name do you think your doing!?!?" Malfoy chuckled then let go. 

"What's wrong did I scare you?" He chuckled more lightly . Hermione blushed realizing that he was only in his Sliver and green boxers. The Moonlight danced across his well shaped chest. Hermione was awe stricken . He kissed her gently then pulled away . She laid her head on his shoulder as her walked her to the bed and sat her down. "Goodnight Granger…" 

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ……

"Damn alarm clock always ruining things." She tried to turn around but she couldn't move there were to arms holding her tight. "Malfoy!! What are you doing in my bed!!" Draco jumped very started at his own stupid ness. "Damn Butterbeer I had to much! If this ever gets out Mudblood I swear to hell that I'll kill you!!"

Hermione headed towards her dresser then turned around quickly and got in his face. "Don't you ever …ever do that Again DRACO MALFOY, I had it up to here with you!!!" She quickly changed not caring that he was right there and proceeded to the Grand Hall

Malfoy was stunned . "She didn't just do that…No one…I mean no one blows off Draco Malfoy!!" She ran to catch up with her. 

Hermione Decided to skip breakfast and stop in on the Gryffindor Common room. Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess. "Bishop to E3" said Ron then a few seconds later. "Checkmate…" Harry sulked away to the boys room to take a shower. Ron spoke up. " I can't believe you have to share a room with Malfoy!" Hermione gently nodded her head. "Yeah..I know but it the price to be a Perfect not to mention the Head Girl!" Ron glared at her . "Don't rub it in!" A evil laugh came from the door. "Oh please Weasly you weren't really expecting them to choose you! Give me A break!!!" Hermione's temper rose. "How did you get in here!!!!" Malfoy chuckled again . "It looks like that stupid Git long bottom left the password on the floor." Hermione clenched her fist .

"Oh my god I hate you.!.you..you BRAT!!!!!" she spat at him defensively . He smirked. "Oooo good come back Granger!" "Oh bite me and get out!!!" He smirked "Love to… Bye Potter…Weasly.."

Ron and Harry nodded and slightly glared as Draco strolled out of the common room and into the slytherin house. Harry glanced over towards Hermione . "What was that about?"

Hermione just sighed. "Oh nothing we just had a run in this morning." Ron scowled "He didn't hurt you did he?!" Hermione laughed lightly as she headed towards the door. "Oh lord no. nothing like that!"

Ron watched her leave the room. "I think we should keep an eye out for her!!" mHarry nodded in agreement

End of chapter 1 

Please please please please please Review!!!

Thanx 

Megan


	2. Chapter 2 : The Annoncement

Hidden Emotions

a _Draco and Hermione fic_

11/19/02

Chapter 2

"Malfoy I swear if I ever catch you in my homework again I'll kill you!!" Hermione slammed her books shut and preceded to Malfoy's room. It was hard sharing a Perfect common room with the most hated slytherin, Draco Malfoy .Especially if you're a Gryffindor and you are both Perfects. "Granger would you shut up I didn't look at your filthy homework, why would I even touch something that a Mudblood touched?" Angry tears treated to spill down Hermione's cheeks like rivers. "Maybe this is the best time to tell you Malfoy…I'm not a Mudblood." Draco's face dropped. "Bull shit you aren't." he said laughing. Hermione slapped him. "Quit laughing…You. You half breed!!!" Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you say!?" He asked angrily with fire in his eyes. Hermione wiped her tears away. "I called you a half breed! Half Vampire half wizard, don't lie I already know…Mother a vampiress and Father a wizard " 

Malfoy was lost for words. "I swear if you tell anybody I'll slit you throat!!" Hermione chuckled . "I may not be a Mudblood …But I'm half breed to half witch half Veela." Draco smirked. "Half Veela eh? No wonder I was attracted." Hermione looked at her self in the mirror . "Yes, I did change when I found out I was part Veela." She looked at her now lighter and thinner hair , she had whiter teeth and Blue eyes, which she thought looked better.

"See Draco nothing to be ashamed of." she said smirking. Draco scowled. " I want to know how do you know?" Hermione blushed. 

~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Hermione come here look what I found!!' said Ron happily jumping up and down with a evil look in his eye. "Ronald Weasly what could you have found that could satisfied your ego?" She said smirking. "Look It's Malfoy's Journal!" Hermione gasped. "Ron did you read it!?!" Ron frowned. "I wish there's a strong spell on it and I can't get into it!!" Hermione laughed and picked up the book. "I'll take it back to Draco..er I mean Malfoy besides we do share a room." Ron said one of his infamous quotes. "Don't remind me…" 

"Password Please." asked the old ladies in the picture. "Hermione is a beautiful princess." She smirked after remembering how she got Malfoy to say that password. If he didn't pass his next Potions Test she would get to pick out the pass word. She laid the journal on her bed and went to go put her Pj's on. She heard a crash and went back to her room it was just an owl that knocked over her lamp. She fixed the mess and started to read Draco's Journal.

~*~*~*~*~*End FlashBack~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And That's how I found out!" Draco was now red with anger . "YOU…you read my journal!?!" Hermione nodded, then Draco smirked . "That's ok I read your journal a long time ago ." Hermione let out a deep sigh. "Let's head to lunch."

Professer Dumbledor quieted the students down for and annocement. "Students I have a announcement this is for all the 7th years. You will be put into pairs and had to take car of a kid , It is a wizard law that young teen wizards and witches shall know the stress and responsibility of taking care of a child. The sorting hat will put you into pares no but's and if you don't take care of the child it will affect ALL of your grades so be warned…." The guys all looked displeased , while the future mother to be's all looked very happy.

~On with The Sorting~

"Would Harry Potter come up here?" DumbleDor read ff the list . "Your wife will be Ginny Weasly!" shout the soartng hat. "Draco Malfoy!" The crowd went silent and Pansy Held her breath getting ready to walk up ther ands join Draco. "Hermione Granger!!" The crowed let out gasps.

"Granger No way!"

"She's totally a book worm!"

"Hey better him than me!"

"Why her !!!"

Those were all remarks from slytherins.

"Hermione deserves sooooo much better!"

"Hermione and _Malfoy_!?!"

"Whoa…."

"Hahahahaha That's a joke right?!" 

Yet there were some from the Gryffindors 

Next Chapter Baby Names

Well guys u won't get to know the other pares or how life get miserable for Draco and Hermione unless u review! Pls?! Thanx 2 all of u who do I'll put u in my will! *wink wink*


	3. Chapter 3 : Jealousy Woes

Hidden Emotions

Hey guyz I'ma back sorri I've been really really buzy lately !!!Anyhoo I'd like to thanx all of u who reviewed here's that chapter u've been dieing 4!

Chapter 3

Hermione slowly walked up to Draco. "This isn't going to be a smooth ride is it?" asked Draco. Hermione shook her head. "No _Honey_ it's not."

As soon as Dumbledor finished announcing the couples he set up a wedding outside. One by one he would call them up and they would hold a ceremony. A silent shhh went over the crowd as Hermione and Draco went up. "Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to hold and cherish , to protect and bear children , for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" (_sorri I don't know the wedding thing!!plz. No comments on that!!) _Draco eyed the glares he was getting from Harry and Ron. "I do." Dumbledor nodded and turned to Hermione. "Do you Hermione Elizabeth Granger take Draco Ivan Malfoy to hold and cherish , to protect and lover , for richer or poorer till death do you part?" Hermione smiled . "Um I do." Dumbledor smiled and nodded. "You may kiss the bride." 

Hermione and Draco lip locked as Pansy almost died by glaring so much and not taking time to breath. Harry and Ron weren't a tiny bit pleased for that matter . "Why should Malfoy get Hermione, she can be hot when she wants to be did you see her at the Yule Ball?" asked a Ravenclaw boy. "Hell ya!!" answered the Huffleppuff boy back.

The crowd went silent again. "I'd give you Mr.& Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" said Dumbledor cheerfully. Ron almost fainted. "I never want to hear those words again." Harry nodded. "How does it feel to Be Mrs. Draco Malfoy?" asked Draco smirking. "I dunno _Honey _, but we need to name _our_ child." Draco nodded. "Yea I know." He said scribbling names down on his parchment pad. "If it's a girl I wanna name her Tanya." Draco kept on scribbling names down on his paper. "But if it's a boy Draco will be it's name." Hermione rolled his eyes. "Alright , lets go get our child." Draco snaked his arm around her waist getting unapproved glares from Ron and Harry, which caused all the Slytherins except Pansy to smirk. Draco led Hermione to the slytherin dungeon. "Tara get Her into make up and clothing it is a weekend." Tara nodded. "Yes sir ." "Draco I DON'T WANT TO GET MY HAIR DONE!!" she whined. "Hermione either you get up like the seventh years student that you are , or I will pick you up and restrain you like the little toddler you are acting like either way you'll get make up on." he hissed.

Hermione pouted and got into the seat and let Tara fix her hair and make up. Hermione didn't say much about Draco begin part Vampire , so he didn't tell about her. Tara applied Silver eye shadow on her eyes , chrome finger nail polish on her nails, some highlights , Straightened her hair, and applied lip gloss. "How this Malfoy?" Draco smirked . "Much better, you could really be called my girl now." He said putting his arm around her waist once more. "Hey Malfoy nice choice of clothes for your babe!" said a Guy. "Is that really Granger?" "Not bad Malfoy." "It seems my fellow comrades have taken a liking into you Hermione." said Malfoy walking Hermione over to the Slytherin table. "WHAT IS THAT…NEW GIRL DOING NEXT TO MY DRACO?!?!?!" yelled Pansy stomping over to her table. "That isn't a new girl Pansy it's Hermione." Pansy scowled. "Hermione? What happened to Mudblood?" she hissed hatefully. Pansy's eyes widened . "Tell me she isn't sitting in my spot?!" "Sorry Pansy you'll have to find a new spot , I believe there is one down by Crabb and Goyle." said Hermione smirking. "Did the sorting hat make a mistake to put you in the wrong house or am I just wearing off on you?" asked Draco.

~AT the gryfindor table.~

"Well I think he has her bewitched." said Ron glaring at Hermione. "No she's to strong and smart to get bewitched by Malfoy." said Harry shaking his head. "I think it's a phase, Hey I know we can use the Truth potion just a inhale of the sent & she will spill even the darkest secrets all we have to do is let Hermione smell it and WHAM her feelings for Malfoy will be told good or Bad." Ron smirked. "Alright lemmie see the ingredients." 

__

~Truth Potions~

3 dragon hearts

2 rose petal

4 cupids arrow poison

And 7 lilacs petals 

"Alright I can barrow most of ths stuff from Ginny she won't mind since it's for Hermione." Harry got up . "I'll go get the stuff from her now." Ron smirked . "I'm not that dumb Harry , you wouldn't pas up a chance to see Ginny." he though to himself . He was distracted when he saw Hermione and Draco leave from the Great Hall. "I'm gonna follow them…"

~Back 2 Hermione and Draco~

"Let me show you something." said Draco taking her hand and leading her into a secret underground storage place underneath his room. It was decorated as a baby's nursery . "Mal- Draco it's beautiful." Hermione looked at the ceiling it was an Illusion a starry night sky. "I know it took me all night cuz I didn't know if it was going to be a boy or girl so I settled for this , you like?" Hermione nodded and looked at him. "Why is it in your room?" Draco smirked. "Did know it all Granger not read the directions? It says on rule number five that the parents should sleep together and near their child." Hermione gasps .   
" I… didn't know that." she looked at his room . "When do we get our child?" asked Draco . "Tomorrow , I think they wanted to make sure there were no SERIOUS abuse in the couples going on." Draco nodded. "I guess there making us sleep together to get used to it 'cuz we have to take care of the baby for 5 months."

Hermione went over to the dressers only to find her stuff had been moved in his room. An Owl flew In his window. "Dumbledor called a meeting for the students let's go."

(TO MAKE A LONG MEETING SHORT HE JUST TOLD THEM THAT THEY WILL BE SLEEPING IN THE BOYS ROOM , SO ALL THE GIRLS STUFF HAS BEEN MOVED THERE and they gets their kids tomorrow.)

Hermione turned her back to Draco and changed into a pair of silk boxers and a halter night top. She got into Malfoys silver and green silk sheets and jumped when he put his arms around her. "Night honey." "Goodnight Sweetie." there was an strange moment of silence then Hermione said. "I love you." Draco's eyes bolted awake. "Sorry I was practicing." Draco pulled her closer. "No you weren't."

Next Chapter 4 Ron and Harry potion

Pls. Review!


	4. Chapter 4 : The Truth Potions

Hidden Emotions

Chapter 4 The truth Potion

"Harry are you sure this will work?" asked Ron getting the Ingredients out of Snape's cabinet. Harry nodded and checked off the stuff Ron had in his hands. Alright then Let's go put this in Hermione's drink I think we can sneak up to the perfect room with then invisibility cloak. "Let's go." 

Ron and Harry made their way up to the perfects tower. "Look Malfoy and Hermione are cuddled all up , Let's poor this in her water before we get caught." whispered Harry. They where about to poor the potion in when they heard Malfoy's chilling voice. "Don't put one drop in Potter." Ron jumped for the potion. "you either Weasel." Ron stopped in mid air. "But how can you see us?" Malfoy laughed coldly. "With My father begin who he is do you seriously think I would not have an alarm spell on this tower. Stupid." Draco spat at Harry. 

Hermione sat up in bed. "Draco?" Draco turned around. "Look Hermione we have visitors." he said casting a glance at Harry and Ron. "Oh. What are they doing here?" Draco snatched up the potion from Harry's hand . "This is what they were doing." He said holding it to her. 

"A truth Potion?!? Harry , Ron why would you give this to me!?" She said glaring at them. "Hermione wake up this isn't up! You're the Girlfriend of the Prince of all Scum, Draco Malfoy!!!!!!" He said yelling more harshly than meaning too. "Harry Potter if anyone is scum it should be you! Hopping around like your someone special , I think fame has gone to your fucking head, Now GET THE HELL OUT!!NOW!!!" She screamed. Malfoy kicked them out and came back to a crying Hermione. "You did the right thing you know." he said sitting down by her. She looked at him with puffy blue eyes. " Your right , Why upset my pretty little head over this we get our child tomorrow." Draco nodded and led Hermione back to bed.

"Welcome couples, please take your seat while I announce what sex your baby is." "For Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy a girl!" He said Hermione pushed her way through the crowd. "Aww Draco look at her!" She had Hermione and Draco's eyes and Hermione brown original hair color with natural highlights. "Does Hailie sound ok?" Draco smirked. "Hailie Malfoy it is then." she said raising her wand and putting Hailie's diaper on. 

~Later that night~

Draco felt something on his shoulder and looked up. "father." he growled "What do you want?" "I don't want anything my dear son, but It looks like When Your little Girlfriend Hermione , is it has come of age Out Lord wants Her." Draco's eyes widened. "No.." he said quietly. "Oh but yes my son." "NO!!!" he said lauder and got out his wand. "Just wait , Hermione comes of age in two weeks…two weeks." Draco was pale that morning when he woke up. Always looking around the corner and watching out for Hermione. Fearing the day when Hermione turned 18. May 2nd . 

~April 28~

5 days left chanted in Draco's Head, Over and over , and over. Hermione still had no whereabouts on what was going to happen. Nor did she want to know. Draco was getting very out of character the more the days went by. People though he was going crazy or maybe he did have true feelings for her yet, he just denied them.

"Draco are you ok?" asked Hermione singing to Little Hailie. "Ya, I'm fine." "Ok just checking." She began to walk out of the room when Draco called to her. "Hermione?" She walked back in and put Hailie in her crib. "Yes?" "I wanted to say Happy Birthday , and I love you." Hermione came over and kissed him. "I love you too."

!!!!!!!!!!!***********@@@@@@@@@@*********

SORry very short chapter

Why does Voldermort want Hermione? What's it have to do w/ lil baby Hailie?

Review and find out

Megan


	5. Chapter 5 : The Attack

Chapter 5 Voldermort's encounter

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. Draco ran into his bedroom where Hermione was. "What's wrong?" Hermione was now drenched in a cold sweat and what looked like she was glowing. Her eyes were wide with fear. "H.he..l.p..Dr..a…co.." she stuttered. Draco saw her blue blood drip down her elegant face. Draco at first didn't know why her blood was blue then he remembered that a muggle born witch or wizards has blue blood. He tried to get close but there was a electric field around her. A low and evil laughter was heard in the doorway. "Father…" Draco growled. "What did you do to her?!" He yelled taking out his wand. "Te amo Hermione." Draco said , then quickly Launching at his father. "Fool! Can't you see she is slowly and painfully dying? Only a one thing can save her." Draco looked on the scene helplessly as Hermione's blood pooled on the cold marble floor titles. 

"DRACO DRACO!" he heard sumone calling his name. Then he saw a pair of frightened eyes. "Draco what's wrong, you woke up Hailie!" Draco looked frantically around and clutched Hermione's shoulders , and rested his head on her chest. "Sorry. Another bad dream." Hermione sighed. "Will you please tell me what's going on?!" Draco shook his head. "NO! You will never understand your just a filthy Mudblood!" Hermione backed away. "I though you had changed Draco, I really did. I'm sorry for worrying about you!!" Hermione grabbed Hailie out of her play pen and ran towards the door. After the door was shut Draco collapsed on the floor. "Damn you father! See what you made me do!!" 

~*~*~

Hermione clutched Hailie closer to her chest, the faster she ran fearing she would be jostled. Finally she reached her destination. The lake. She sat down with a crying Hailie. "Shh… Hai calm down Mommy's here." She started to cry also. "Mommy's here…." Se whispered more faintly. "He does that a lot the whole Malfoy family does that." Hermione turned around . "Who's there?" A shadowy figure stepped around from behind the tree. "My little child, so much knowledge yet you act like you know nothing.." Hermione looked at the ill faced creature. "Your You- I mean Voldermort." Hermione scowled covering Hailie up so she wouldn't see any attack, that could upset her. Voldermort saw this . "Ah..so this is the young Malfoy. Oh and it's a girl! God thing it's not real. Lucius would have your head, then again he would anyway." Hermione new what he was saying. She bowed her head. "Damn. He knows…does Draco?" Hermione looked up. "I'm not a muggle born!" She said sternly. "Why Lie to me I know everything.?" Hermione shook her head. "I told you I'm not a muggle born!"

"Your blood color tells us different. So let's take a looksee shall we?" Voldermort grabbed her arm and cut a nice a deep cut down her arm. Blue blood. Hermione winced. " You're a Mudblood alright….if not there's only another thing you could be…a Veela? Is that what you are?" Hermione tried to nodded , but the pain from her arm went to her head. Voldermort squeezed her arm for more blood. "See the different colors? You're a very rare breed indeed. I know what you are now, Your half Veela, half Mudblood; you just keep getting more and more interesting don't you?" Hermione Yelped out in pain. "Granger are not real parent, too many memories coming back. Pain. Love. Too many restless nights. Taunts. Spells. Homework." Hermione kept the list going in her head, that played over like a broken record. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!!!! JUST STOP!" Voldermort scowled. "Child you are to rare to keep. Crusio" Hermione grabbed her wand just in time. "Finite Incantem." She yelled repelling the spell for her body. Voldermort laughed. "Yes. Just as I thought very strong as well. But now no one will want you for you will be dead, 

Avada Kedavra!!!" Hermione screamed as a blinding light came towards her, then she blacked out. 

~*~*2 weeks later*~*~

"Ennervate." Hermione stirred and awoke in the hospital bed. "Draco?" she asked, her eyes not focused. Draco smirked. "Even half dead you still recognized me." Hermione sat up. "Am I dead? Did he go to hell?" Draco's smirked faded. "He got away. No your not dead. What happened was yo-" Prof. Dumbledor walked in. "Miss Granger are you ok? Please let me explain , for I think I may no the story better than the gossip Mr. Malfoy has heard." Draco muttered under his breath and turned around studying the wall. "You see just as he was putting the killing curse on you, Mr. Longbottom's frog . Trevor, is it? Jumped in the way on the curse, causing for you only to have the side affects. The thing is , Ms. Granger you are the first witch in history to be the breed you are, that make you have extraordinary powers." Hermione nodded trying to fit this all in her head. A knock came at the door. "May we come in?" asked Harry and Ron. Hermione smiled. "Guys I'm sooo sorry! I missed you guys way too much!" Harry and Ron gave her a hug. "No, we're sorry we should have supported you we were just worried for your safety." Hermione understood. "ALRIGHT everybody OUT! Ms. Granger needs her sleep!" Madam Pofrey scooted everybody out of the hospital wing. Harry turned towards Draco holding out his hand. "Truce? For Hermione sake?" Draco glared then smirked and held out his hand. "For Hermione then? Draco nodded. "for Hermione." They all agree to be civil towards each other around Hermione. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~**~*~*~*

A/N; Well how was that? Please review, what does Draco have to do for Hermione to forgive him, and no he has to act civil around Harry and Ron! Oh lord help us! And is Voldie gonna come back? It was going to be a long road ahead. Please review

LOVE YA!

Megan


	6. Chapter 6 : Muggle Karaoke Night

Hidden Emotions

Chapter 6 Muggle Karaoke night At Hogwarts.

(A/N : Thank for all your wonderful reviews! ::blows Kisses:: I didn't know you guys would like this story so much.! Lollylips3, Jen Drake , Hailie Jade( Oh ya I did get Hailie's name from eminem's daughter Hailie Jade Mathers/Scott.) ,Keeper Of the moon ,digiqueen-sinceramon, snow queen , Broken Hermione , Draconic , flutterby, Draco-n-Hermione for ever.) Thank you guys soooooooooo much , and if I forgot you holla at me. Anyway these song belong to the artist NOT me.Oh ya don't get to hyped about this chapter , the length looks amazing but it's mostly all songs.

Hermione was feeling better by the next day. Neville however was still moaning about his beloved dead toad. Draco went to bring some enchanted roses the sung whenever they sensed you were feeling down. Hermione placed them by her bed in her room. "So Hermione do you feel like going to muggle karaoke night tomorrow night there have sections this time, couples, hate couples, and singles. Couple songs are basically a sappy love song. A Hate couple is a boy and a girl singing bad or against each other , and single is when you sing alone. I was wondering which ones I should sign you up for?" Hermione smirked. "All of them." Draco looked at her. "All of them but are you up to it?" Hermione smiled. "Lord yes I need to live a little, I got to a have some fun. Maybe Ginny will watch Hailie since she's not allowed to go." Draco nodded ok but which songs would we do _Superman_- by the muggle rapper eminem, I like his music, I now you would too and we should do _Bonnie and Clyde_ by Jay-Z for the couple section. I want to do Michelle branch's _All You wanted _." Draco nodded not knowing who the hell were these people. Draco searched through Hermione's muggle cd's and sercertly took a punk rock band , called Blink 182 , he was thinking of doing " 

"Here listen to these songs you like 'em I promise." Hermione handed him two Cd's and a Walkman. He liked the songs, so during his free time he memorized the songs. By Monday night they had there routine and they song memorized ready to perform.

"Quiet down 7th year. Please be quiet we will be doing the couples together first starting out with Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, and Hermione granger From Gryffindor, they will be singing to a muggle rapper named eminem, the song is called superman." The crowd quieted as the music started.

****

Hermione:

oooh   
**Draco:**

You high baby?   
**Hermione:**

Yaaahhh   
**Draco:**

Yah?   
**Hermione:**

Talk to me   
**draco:**

You want me to tell you something?   
**Hermione:**

Uh huh 

****

Draco:

I know what you wanna hear ,Cuz, I know you want me baby, I think I want you too, I think I love you baby

****

Hermione:

I think I love you too 

D**raco**:

I'm here to save you girl, come be in Draco's world, I want to grow together, let's let our love unfurl/you know you want me baby, you know I want you too, they call me superman, I'm here to rescue you/I want to save you girl, come be in Draco's world.

****

Hermione:

Oooh boy you drive me crazy…

****

Draco: Bitch you make me hurl..They call me superman, leap tall hoes in a single bound, I'm single now, got no ring on this finger now/I'd never let another chick bring me down, in a relationship, save it bitch, babysit? You make me sick/Superman ain't savin' shit, girl you can jump on Draco's dick/straight from the hip, cut to the chase, I tell 'em off, like a slut, to her face/ play no games, say no names, ever since I broke up with what's her face/I'm a different man, kiss my ass, kiss my lips, bitch why ask? Kiss my dick, get my cash? I'd rather have you whip my ass/Don't put out, I'll put you out. Won't get out, I'll push you out/ Puss blew out, poppin' shit, wouldn't piss on fire to put you out/Am I too nice? Buy you ice? Bitch if you died, I wouldn't buy you life/What you tryin' to be my new wife? What you Pansy? Fly through twice 

But I do know one thing though, bitches, they come they go. Saturday through Sunday, Monday, Monday through Sunday yo/Maybe I'll love you one day, maybe we'll someday grow, till then just sit your drunk ass on that fuckin' runway ho 

Cus I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman/ I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, your Superman, your Superman .

Don't get me wrong, I love these hoes, it's no secret, everybody knows/Yeah we fucked, bitch so what, that's about as far as your buddy goes/We'll be friends, I'll call you again, I'll chase you around every bar you attend/ Never know what kind of car I'll be in, we'll see how much you'll be partying then/You don't want that, neither do I, I don't want to flip when I see you with guys/too much pride, between you and I, not a jealous man, but females lie/But I guess that's just what sluts do, how could it ever be just us two?/I'd never love you enough to trust you, we just met and I just fucked you .

****

Draco: first thing you say

****

Hermione:"I'm not fazed, I hang around big stars all day/I don't see what the big deal is anyways, you're just plain old Draco to me .

****

Draco:Oooh yah girl run that game 

****

Hermione: Hailie Jade, I love that name, love that tatoo, what's that say? Rot in pieces? Uh, that's great .. 

****

Draco:

First off you don't know Draco, at all so grow partial, that's ammo for my arsenal, I'll hex you off that barstool/there goes another lawsuit, leave handprints all across you, good Lordy whoadie, you must be gone off that water bottle/you want what you can't have, ooh girl that's too damn bad, don't touch what you can't grab, end up with two backhands/put anthrax on a tampax, and slap you till you can't stand/girl you just blew your chance, don't mean to ruin your plans 

Cuz, I know you want me baby, I think I want you too,

****

Hermione:

I think I love you baby, 

****

Draco:

"I think I love you too"I'm here to save you girl, come be in Draco's world, I want to grow together, let's let our love unfurl/you know you want me baby, you know I want you too, they call me superman, I'm here to rescue you/I want to save you girl, come be in Draco's world, 

****

Hermione:

"Ooooh boy you drive me crazy," 

****

Draco:

Bitch you make me hurl………. Cus I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman/ I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, your Superman, your Superman ……

Professor Snape's face was twisting with shades of green while Dumbledor just smiled at there talent and how good they looked together. Professor McGonagall face was how she looked when she was about to take house points off for foul langue. Hermione and Draco were beaming proudly. Albus took a stand and silenced the crowd once more. "Now welcome them back with Jay-Z song Bonnie And Clyde." 

****

Draco: _Look for me! Young, B  
Cruisin down the westside - high, way  
Doing what we like to do - our, way  
Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reason  
all of my dates been blind dates  
But today, I got my thoroughness girl wit me  
I'm mashin the gas, she's grabbin the wheel, it's true to the heart _She rides with me - the _new Bobby and Whitney  
Only time we don't speak is during "Sex and the City"  
She gets Carrie fever, but soon as the show is over  
She's right back to being my soldier  
Cuz mami's a rider, and I'm a roller  
Put us together, how they gon' stop both us?  
What ever she lacks, I'm right over her shoulder  
When I'm off track mami is keepin me focused  
So let's, lock this down like it's supposed to be  
The '03 Bonnie and Clyde, Hov' and B _

****

Dra. All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
**[Her**] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.  
**[Dra] **All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
[**He**r] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.

Draco: _The problem is, you dudes treat the one that you lovin  
with the same respect that you treat the one that you humpin  
Now they 'bout nothin - if ever you mad about somethin_  
_It won't be that; oh no it won't be that  
I don't be at, places where we comfy at  
With no be-atch; oh no you won't see that  
And no, I ain't perfect - nobody walkin this earth's surface is  
But girlfriend, work with the kid  
I keep you workin at Kermain, Burkin bag (?)  
Winolo (?), Timbs, aviator lens  
600 drops, Mercedes Benz  
The only time you wear Burberry to swim  
And I don't have to worry, only worry is him  
She do anything necessary for him  
And I do anything necessary for her  
so don't let the necessary occur, yep! _

Talk to 'em 'mione!

****

Hermione: If I was your girlfriend  
_I'll be there for you, if somebody hurts you  
Even if it's somebody (?)_  
_Yeah-hee (break it down for 'em)  
Sometimes I trip on how happy we could be  
And so I put this on my life  
Nobody or nothing will ever come between us  
And I promise I'll give my life  
and all of my trust if you was my boyfriend  
Put this on my life  
The air that I breathe in, all that I believe in  
I promise I'll give my life  
and all of my trust if you was my boyfriend_

__

[Dra] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
[Her] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.  
[Dra] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
[Her] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend. 

Once again the whole crowd burst into applauses. Harry and Ron shouted "Encore, Encore!" Both to Hermione and Draco's surprise. Harry and Ginny also did a love couple song, although Hermione couldn't recall what they did. It was now time for the single's to Hermione's surprise they called Draco up. He took the mic. "Um..this is for a very special girl. My song is called First Date."

****

Draco: In the car I just can't wait  
to pick you up on our very first date  
is it cool if I hold your hand?  
is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
do you like my stupid hair?  
would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you think  
you make me nervous so I really can't eat 

Draco watched Hermione as she sang along, this was in her Favorite cd collection , so he knew she liked it.

Let's go  
don't wait  
this nights almost over  
honest, let's make  
this night last forever  
forever and ever  
let's make this last forever  
forever and ever  
let's make this last forever 

He looked over at Harry and Ginny who were smiling at each other, Draco smirked in his mind. "Probably getting ready to snog."

When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
please don't look at me with those eyes  
please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
a target that I'm probably gonna miss 

Draco has spent 10 minutes listing to the song and decoding the lyrics , and how they resembled how nervous he felt the first time with Hermione. 

Let's go  
don't wait  
this nights almost over  
honest, let's make  
this night last forever  
forever and ever  
let's make this last forever  
forever and ever  
let's make this last forever  
  
Let's go  
don't wait  
this nights almost over  
honest, let's make  
this night last forever  
forever and ever  
let's make this last forever  
forever and ever  
let's make this last forever  
forever and ever  
let's make this last forever  
forever and ever  
let's make this last forever 

He did want him and Hermione to last forever and Ever. Oh how he wished life wasn't so difficult. If he could he'd make all things that made there life a living hell away. _"Poor Hermione she was so upset after the attack. I shouldn't of yelled at her……wait was that all my fault that she tripped into the hands of that scum bag?" _Draco thought looking at Hermione , but smiling. Dumbledor took the mic away . "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, but now that very special girl has a song for you." Snape scoffed at the love that was filling the room he almost walked out until Proff. McGonagall threatened to take house points off , the potion master himself.

Hermione stared into the crowd. "Draco this is for you, Thank you for being there always, I'll love you no matter what." The girls awwwed at her little speech, Draco felt a light pink blush try to creep it's way to his cheeks. 

**** __

I wanted to be like you

I wanted everything

So I tried to be like you

And I got swept away

I didn't know that

It was so cold

And you needed someone

To show you the way

So I took your hand

And we figured out

That when the tide comes

I'd take you away

Hermione rembered all that Draco did for her, yet she felt like what she did for him wasn't enough. Even though Little Hailie was only a bewitched bag of flour , she was _their_ little bag of flour , that they loved like a real child.

__

I'm sinking slowly

So hurry hold me

Your hand is all I have

To keep me hanging on

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go

When you're gone

"That's right that's all that holding me together is Draco, the one I hated since practically forever, they boy that branded me Mudblood for life, well he was wrong about me , as I was him." Hermione thought.

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away

From here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted

Was somebody who cares

All you wanted was

Somebody who cares

If you need me

You know I'll be there

Oh, yeah

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away

From here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted

Was somebody who cares

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go

When you're gone

Hermione bowed. "Thank you." Dumbledor took one final step up onto the stage. "Good job children, such talent we have here. Thanks to all those who sung, and thank to all those who just came to support somebody, Wishing you a goodnight."

Draco took Hermione's hand. "Ready for bed , love?" Draco asked. "Always.Let's go  
don't wait this nights almost over honest, let's make this night last forever forever and ever…" Hermione quoted the now slightly flushed Draco. "Your too much trouble than your worth." Hermione smiled childishly . "I know." They went to pick up Hailie and go to bed.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(A/n) : The next chapter will be up in about oh say..3 day , with school starting back again. I go back on the 6th . So I have no idea rite , now but if you have any I would be gl;ad to consider them! Love always! 

Megan

P.s. Oh ya, ppppplllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeee review!!!! **:**D

  



	7. Chapter 7 : Decisions

__

I just keep spicing up this fic don't I? LOL sorry if you can't take this in all at obce I'll slow down as soon as I get into the flow. This is going to be a lllooonnng fic. Maybe at least 20 chapters, well that's only if u ppl like this story and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!-Megan

Chapter 7 The decision 

Everything was back to normal after the attacks on Hermione and her child, Hailie. The karaoke night seemed to brighten everybody's mood. Draco and Hermione were trying to figure out what the heel they were going to do about The Voldermort situation. Hermione Looked at Draco. "What if we both joined the dark side?" Draco looked surprised. "You mean we , as in Me and you?" Hermione nodded. "But only until it's safe to return to the dark side, there's no other way to keep the baby safe." Draco looked at her. "You mean Hailie?" Hermione shook her head and pointed towards her stomach. "No, silly this baby. Draco I'm pregnant." Draco looked t her then smiled. "Hermione that's well…Great!"

They joined hands and walked down to Dumbledor's office to tell him their plan. "Jelly beans." they said in unison. Draco shifted on his feet with annoyance of the twinkle in Dumbledor's eyes. "I think that a wonderful plan Ms. Granger. So I suspect you both will be getting a dark mark soon?" Draco nodded. "Yes, We will inform you every step of the way, sir I don't like this plan both it's for Hermione and the babies safety." Draco said sternly. The twinkle disappeared. "Very well then Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy I wish you two the best of luck, oh and congrads on the baby." Hermione nodded and grabbed Draco hand. "Are you going to write to your father, and You-know, I mean lord Voldermort now?" She asked going into there room and picking up a very fussy Hailie. Draco took out a piece of parchment and began writing.

__

Dear Father and Lord Voldermort,

As you know I have been dating the head girl, But she is not what you thought she is. She is only haft muggle born. Father I know you know the feeling of love because my mother gave it to you, don't deny I know you loved her. That is how I feel for Hermione. She is a very headstrong and powerful witch. Also she has decided to join us after graduation, when we will receive our dark marks. Yes, your dream has come true , I Draco Malfoy have accepted to be the heir of Lord Voldermort with my soon to be wife, Hermione Granger. See you at the next meeting. 

With All Due Respects ,  


Draco Malfoy And Hermione Granger.

Hermione looked at the letter. "What soon to be wife?" she looked confused. He slightly blushed but looked away. "I um..had to make it sound good." Hermione looked confused, but brushed it off. "We have to turn in Hailie tomorrow for our grade." Draco sighed. "Ya, I know I hope our real child looks like her." Hermione smiled. "I hope so too. Funny that she is only a bewitched bag of flour." Draco laughed. "Uh huh." He looked over his potions homework , trying to figure out a simple little question. He finally decided to suck up his pride and what ever ego was left and ask Hermione. God I won't live this down. "Hey 'Mione?" Hermione stopped brushing her hair and looked over at him. "Ya?" He blushed. "Can.You…help me?" Hermiome had to hold back a giggle , it was so hard because of the childish face he was giving off. "Lemmie see the question. _What are the igredence of a FlooAFla potion and what does it do?" _Hermione studied the question. "Oh ya, The ingredience are, rose petals, a dragon's eye, three hairs of a unicorns tail, and some floo powder the purpose of the potion is too make your enemy seem like he's stuck in a fire place, hence the name _floo_." Draco wrote that down. "What would this world do with you?" he asked smirking. She shrugged and smiled innocently . He sat down in front of the fire with Hermione in his lap. There hands were intertwined and no one spoken ,just enjoying begin held by each other. Hailie cries pierced the silence. "I better go get her. This last day counts." Draco grabbed the back on her shirt. "No let me you need some rest." Hermione looked in his bluish-gray eyes and smiled. "Alright." He brought Hailie back in the common room. "Um..She won't shut up.." He said practically holding her sideways. Hermione muttered something about child care lessons during the summer then went to go get Hailie from Draco.

"Look silly hold her like this." She placed Hailie back in his arms and placed his arms were they needed to be. "Oh, so this is how you girls look so professional." he said Smirking. Hermione dramatically clasped her hands over her mouth. "No, I didn't just tell a man us , women's secret to hold a child!" she said pretending to faint. Draco scowled. "Ha ha not fun, Granger." Hermione smirked. "So _Malfoy_ , since when where we back to last name basis?" Draco smirked back . "Because I thought it so!" his smirk widened. She just laid on the couch giggling. "What ever you say." Tinker Bell Draco's own little house elf came into the room. "Excuse me ma'am and sir, but your dinner is waiting." Hermione glared at Draco for not saying any kind of thank you to the poor house elf. "Here Tink, Have this as a reward." Hermione handed Tinker Bell some chocolates. "No ma'am Tink cannot take these chocolates, Tink would break rules." Hermione smiled. "I sure Mr. Malfoy wouldn't mind, since he would be sleeping on the couch if he didn't agree." Draco gulped. "Go ahead Tinker Bell take 'em." Tink's eyes lit up. 

"Oh much thanks ma'am and sir, Tinker Bell really appreciates this!" Hermione patted Tink's head. "Now go and eat your reward." She said and shooed the little house elf away. Draco and Hermione ate there dinner in silence until Draco asked a question that would of made Hermione die of laughter. "Would I really have to sleep on the couch…..?" Draco just stared at her and repeated the question. She gave him, you-already-know-that-answer look. He back down. 

"So we have to give up Hailie tomorrow?" Hermione sighed and nodded looking down at the child chewing on Draco's wand. "Hey!" Draco said realizing that was his wand. He grabbed the wand away and Hailie began to cry again. "Draco look she's turning back into a bag of flour!" The crying child was now just a bag of flour. "Do you think his will affect our grade?" Draco shook his head. "Doubt it. Not like I need it." Hermione glanced at him. "Your such a prat." Draco put his arms around her waist. "The prat that you love." She smiled. "Yes I do." They kissed deeply ignoring tinker bell happily watching them chewing down on some delicious chocolates. Draco turned his head towards the door. "We have a visitor." he spoke quietly as he walk towards the door. "Father." He said opening the door wider so he could come in. "Son." he nodded. "This is your girlfriend eh?" He said sizing Hermione up. "Is this the witch that has an enormous IQ?" Draco nodded and Hermione blushed. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." she said bowing. "No the pleasures all mine Dear ,Draco has chosen a fine woman. Even if she is a half breed." Draco nodded smirking at Hermione. "I knew he would like her." he thought. "Oh you think your so smart!" Hermione said back. They looked at each other. "Did we just read each others thoughts?" Lucius smiled. "Damn you children are slick, I just gave you two the power of telepathy." Hermione and Draco looked at each other then Lucius. "Why?" Draco asked

"Lord Voldermort requested I do that, and why is non of your concern." Hermione scowled. "I think it is our concern Mr. Malfoy!" Lucius glared. "Don't speak until spoken to! Here this will help you remind!" "Ciccrio!" Hermione lashed out her wand. "Relfelectioimus!" She yelled back at the spell lucius had cast went flying out the window. "Powerful little bitch." he muttered. Hermione's glared deepened. "Don't call me that." Lucius smirked. 'what are you gonna do about it? Bitch, whore, slut, hoe?" Hermione threw her wand down and muttered an ancient chant under her breath. "Be gone!" she said and lashed out her arm palm exposed as if she was telling someone to stop. Draco looked at her. "How the hell can you do wandless magic?" Hermione sunk to the floor.

"Is he gone?" She asked then fainted. Ginny knocked on the door. "Hermione is everything alright I heard a crash as I was walking by." Draco looked around and cast a spell on His voice. "No, Ginny I'm fine I was just fell trying to get a book the muggle way as a piece of research." Draco lied. Ginny sounded satisfied. "You know Hermione you really should try getting out once in a while how about we go to your favorite French restraunt sometime." Draco stiffened. "Uh that would be great Weal- Gin, see ya later!" He said behind the door. He listened for the footsteps to fade then he went back to Hermione.

" 'Mione can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open , "What happened?"

~~~~~~Long chapter sorry it took time to get out~~ I'm working on my fic ferret Boy Again it a comedy Draco/Herm go read it sumtime~!

Megan  



	8. Chapter 8 : A Dark Beginning

__

Chapter 8 A Dark beginning 

(A/N: eeekkk! I think I was on sumthin' when I said it was going to be 2o chapters! I'm running outta idea ppl. It won't be quiet the long and I doubt there will be a squeal an epilog maybe. But other than that, See ya later! -Megan) 

"What happened." 

"You killed my father." Draco said taking it all in , but then again wanting to jump for joy. 

"I WHAT?!" she asked looking around at the stiff Lucius. Draco pointed at his dad. "He's dead." Hermione looked terrified. 

"I'll have to go to AZKABAN now! I'm a murder!" She wailed, tears threaten to rear there ugly heads. Draco shook his head and glanced at his girlfriend. "You didn't know how to control your wandless magic, so it really wasn't your fault." Draco stated rubbing her arm in comfort. 

"Are you sure, I mean I could still-" He cut her off with a finger to her lips. 

"Listen Hermione , stress isn't good for the baby. Besides would I be this clam if my girl was heading for Azkaban?" Hermione sniffed. 

"Alright then." He said turning back to his father only to find a letter with a green seal in his place. "That bastard he escaped!" Hermione ran over to the note. 

__

Draco & Hermione,

Congratulations Draco, You've picked a very powerful girlfriend with powers that could rival your own. Be careful Ms. Hermione as the Dark Lord is now more interested in you than ever. I'll see you two at the next meeting on May 8th . That's in tomorrow keep your calendar open. Meet us in the Astrometry tower I shall take you from there. But be warned tomorrow is a full moon , watch that vampire coming out in you. I still hate you mother for that. 

- Lucius 

Hermione read the note aloud. Draco winced at the part about Voldermort have interested in Hermione. Draco and Hermione looked at each other. "Are you sure about this Hermione, this is Voldermort we are dealing with." He double checked Hermione nodded her head and laid an hand on Draco's arm. "Draco I'm sure, I wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't!" 

Draco nodded. "alright then." Draco scribbled another letter back.

__

Father-

We will be there. I will . Hermione already knows.

-Draco & Hermione

Hermione attached the letter to Draco's owl and opened the window. "I think I'll head down to the library now." she said throwing a book bag over her shoulder. Little did Hermione now that a secret stalker was right behind her. 

"Harry did you hear that? They're joining the dark side! Harry you'll have t face her sometime , She going to be a death eater, and the producer of You-know-who's heir!" Ron hissed through clenched teeth. 

"Ya, but I didn't know Hermione was part Veela either." Ron looked shocked.

"She's a what?!" Harry shook his head . 

"A Veela remember those dancing seductive girls at the Quittich (sp?) match!" Ron nodded.

"Oh." 

Harry watched Hermione walk through the library doors and he walked back to his own common room, yet Hermione was still unaware of what Harry had in store for her. 

~~~~~~~~~

Sorrry short yes I kno. Sort of a filler, for the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9 : Moonlight

Hidden Emotions , Chapter 9: Moonlight

(Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up!)

"Draco hurry up." Cried Hermione running faster up the steps to the Astrometr_y_

tower.

"Hermione Chill, Father will expecting us to be a little late and all." Said Draco tugging off his robe to run faster telling Hermione to do the same. She threw it back down the steps and waited for Draco. 

"Well, Well , children are actually early, that's a first for you son." said Lucius and some death eaters on brooms. Draco sternly nodded and summoned his SilverCloud 3000 the fastest broom on the market, and the hardest to find. He muttered for Hermione to hop on and she obeyed. Draco swerved through the trees, trying to avoid the moonlight. Tonight was the night his vampire half was suppose to take control, but yet did he know what This night was for Hermione, neither did she. 

"Draco slow down!" Hermione said burying her head in Draco's back. "Sorry I can't I have to keep up with them." She shivered and nodded. 

"Ok. Just hurry." Draco. A hundred thoughts ran through Hermione's mind. Is right? I mean this is the dark side? What if I end up having a miscarriage, then what? It would all be for nothing! What's Draco getting himself into, this is his vampire night. Shit, I'm screwed up. She finally stated after a tree branch hit in the arm. 

"We're here." he sighed. Getting off his broom, and nodding respectfully at the other as his father did, so did Hermione. 

"Welcome , Death eaters and such." said a chilling voice. Hermione guessed as Voldermort. "We have two new accomplices today. One you already know, the other his mate. Here is Draco Malfoy and the veela Hermione Granger." The death eaters clapped as Draco took Hermione's hand and lead her to a boiling cauldron in the middle. "Malfoy I suppose you know what to do so you go first." Draco dipped his hand in the cauldron and drank a little of the liquid. Hermione did the same. 

"What's this suppose to do , Draco?" Asked Hermione sipping it slowly. "It's suppose to make sure your purely on their side.If not you'll turn green." Hermione's eyes went wide. "What if he knows we are faking it!?" Draco finished the last of his drink. "He'll kill us." 

Hermione almost fainted when she didn't turn green. Draco must of done something, or it could have been Dumbledor's spell on them. Hermione gracefully walked back towards Draco with a very alluring behavior, She smiled sexily, and stood in front of him singing. The death eaters watched incased in her dance. Lucius scowled. "What is she doing?" he hissed towards Voldermort. Voldermort just smiled evilly. "The moon light hit her, since she's half Veela the urge over took her, this will be new to us and very good, She will helps us along the way."

Hermione fell to the ground and Draco ran to help her forgetting all about what happens if the moonlight hits him. "Hermione?" he whispered helping her up.

"Woah, I feel like I've been hit with a curse." she said with a head still spinning. "What happened?"

"Your Veela part took over so like all the death eaters went into a state of lust." Hermione blushed slightly realizing she was the only girl there. Hermione realized Draco was in the moonlight. "Draco the moonlight." Draco looked up. 

"Oh shit!" His two teeth began to grow long like fangs and his blond hair fell naturally around his face. "Hermione , run now.." He muttered wanting to wait out his transformation. Hermione bid her farewells and apologies quickly and fled on his broom . 

"Oh Draco why did you do that, now we're all in danger, You should of watched that moonlight. God if your listening please help Draco." she spoke quietly. Hermione saw the castle in sight. "What if he came back during the night?" 

She walked into the window of the common room only to find a two boys already there waiting for her. Harry and Ron.

~~&~&~&~&~&

DUN DUN DUH! Uh oh Hermione's in for in now. And Draco's not there. He's now in his Vampire form what's gonna happen, review and find out!

Megan


	10. Chapter 10 : Angry Confrontions

__

Hidden Emotions 

Chapter 10 : Angry Confrontations (Yaa! Chapter 10.)

"Harry…Ron." Hermione gasped. 

They both Nodded. "Hello Hermione, how was the meeting?" asked Ron hatefully.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about Draco took me out for a ride tis all." she said sitting down, trying to play it cool. 

"Oh really, then where is he now?" asked Harry. Hermione smirked. 

"Sleeping. It is _my_ broom after all." she said laying the broom over her lap.

"A SilverCloud 900? I think not. There new on the market only Malfoy would have the money for one of those." said Ron coming dangerously closer to her. 

"You guys act like I'm an enemy." she said sadly smiling at her former friends.

"You are the enemy, Hermione." said Harry . There was a crash of glass in Hermione's room. 

"Draco…" She whispered under her breath. 

"Potter …Weasley." Growled the still vampire Draco. 

"So Malfoy you decided to join us?" asked Ron scowling at the blond boy.

Draco smirked and showed his fangs, Hermione tried not to swoon , but Damn Draco Malfoy in Vampire form , that was just yummy.

"Hermione go." he said pointing towards the door. "Tell Snape I have transformed, I think he can help me before this gets to dangerous." 

Harry smirked. "Running to dear Snapey when going gets rough, Malfoy?" he sneered.

"You only wish Potter." Draco growled at Harry.

Ron and Harry looked at the door and nodded towards each other, Ron went to claim the door's handle so Hermione couldn't get out. Hermione scowled at her ex best friends. 

"Why are you guys doing this?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

"Look what he has done to you! You scared! Your weak, what happened to that strong willed Hermione!?" Asked Ron sharply. Hermione growled. 

"I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about, but can we settle this another time this could seriously be bad for both me and Draco tonight." 

"Fuck you and Draco." said Harry now reaching for his wand.

"Hermione." Draco sent mentally. Hermione who was looking at the ground, was now looking at Draco and he was nodding and smirking. 

(*blah blah balh* mean's there talking mentally)

*What?* she asked forcefully

* I wanted to tell you Weasley's not At the door anymore.*

* I knew I loved you for a reason.* She said and shot out of the room.

"Professor Snape are you n there! Hello??!" She called pounding on the door, of the potion Master .

"Ms. Granger this better be important." growled Snape.   
  


"I assure you sir it is, Mr. Malfoy he has transformed!" she said breathing heavily. Snape pushed her away and headed to the head boy/girl room. She followed him up. 

"Ms. Granger which room is he in?" he asked now running faster. "Mine." she said solely and watched as Snape opened the door. They both got a shocking surprise. 

Draco was gone , and Harry and Ron both lay unconusis with bite marks in their necks.

"We're too late." Sighed Snape. Hermione looked at him. "Is this bad sir." she asked hesitantly. Snape sighed heavier and nodded. "I'm afraid it is. I must inform Lupin maybe he can help."

Hermione was taken back.

"But sir! Don't you and Lupin have slight..um ..issues?" she asked.

"Do you want our help or not Ms, Granger." Snape asked coldly. Hermione nodded and mumbled an apology. 

*Draco where are you?* She hear no response just a sort of growling noise. 

"Ms. Granger!" Snape shook Hermione out of deep concentration of trying to locate Draco. 

"Yes?" Hermione gasped. "Lupin is here." Hermione smiled. 

"Nice to see you again Lupin." Hermione said. "I'm afraid that this meeting isn't going to be to pleasant though. You see my boyfriend Mr. Malfoy, you remember him right, Draco Malfoy? He's a Slytherin?" Hermione asked. "Yes, dear go on." Hermione sighed. 

"I have no clue why Snape call you , you're a werewolf not a vampire like he is."_ she_ said suddenly. 

"Ah But Ms. Granger I know stuff about Vampires, not only to Vampires feed on blood to survive, they like girls blood more. Draco must of attacked Harry and Ron as a defense mode, see how they have silver blood oozing from there necks? That's poison." he said picking up some extra poison off Harry's neck and examining it. 

"Yup defiantly poison, Vampire poison." he said slowly. 

"Will they wake up soon?" asked Hermione pointing at Ron and Harry. 

"I'm afraid in a couple of hours the-" The lights went out, and there wands disappeared from there hands. A piercing scream was heard and the lights came back on. Hermione was gone……

~&~&~&~

Uh oh spaghettis O's….Sorry that was really really corny! Anyways please review. The more reviews the more chapter get up sooner!

Meg


	11. Chapter 11 : There may be hope yet

__

Hidden Emotions

Chapter 11: 

*Sorry Guys for the mistake with the werewolf thing. I had it right the first time. I could of swore it was Lupin them my bro said it was Lockhart. Shows how much he knows! LOL Anyway to my reviewers I love you! 88 reviews WOW!! Again Thanx and I luv ya! I swear at the end of my story I'll thank I'll of my reviewers and answer their questions! Anyway This has major vampire Draco action in it. If you wanna she a book cover that caught my eye, it reminded so much of Hermione and Draco. The book in the 2nd in it's series it's called. Midnight secrets : The Thrill Volume 2. I love it! *

LASTTIME

"I'm afraid in a couple of hours the-" The lights went out, and there wands disappeared from there hands. A piercing scream was heard and the lights came back on. Hermione was gone……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Ms. Granger?" Asked Prof. Snape. Hermione could hear him faintly call, as the wind whipped around her hair. She thought that she was flying but when she looked down she was very close to the ground , in fact it was Draco who was carrying her trying to fly low to the ground. 

"Draco?" she muttered. The Vampire-Draco looked down. He put a finger to her lips. 

"Quiet." was all he said and continued flying. "Why…" She whispered putting her hand to her head, she felt like she had a hang over. 

"I've got to get you away from me. I don't want to hurt …you." He said now looking at her neck the was fully exposed. He leaned down to nuzzled her neck.

"NO STOP!" cried a voice in his mind. Hermione noticed he looked deep in thought and she was worried. 

She glanced up at the moon and once again fainted. "Damn heritage." she thought.

~SOMEwhere In ThE FoRbIdDeN FoReSt~

Hermione stirred in her sleep , when she awoke she was greeted by two dark figures standing over her. 

"Ms. Granger." Lucius spoke harshly. "My Lord request to talk to you." he said walking back wards so Lord Voldermort could get in. 

"Ah dear please get up." He said offering her a hand. She took it. "It's so cold." She thought. 

"Let me tell you about Draco's transformation." he said lowing his hood. Hermione shivered. His eyes were now only slits. "He is only half vampire so he will only get the urge to feed on blood and grow fangs." Voldermort said twirling his wand in his hand. 

"It seems that now I don't have to worry about Potter ,or his sidekick poor boy for a while. Now Ms. Granger we have to keep you away from him. So Lucius here volunteered to let you stay at his manor for the weekend. We will tell that crack pot old fool that Draco has asked you to visit the manor. It is important we keep you, alas you are a very Rare breed. Top witch in your year , wandless magic, beauty ,veela, and a quick tongue to add." He said smirking. Hermione wanted to hurl . 

"Ok, will Draco be ok?" she said not showing any emotions as Draco had instructed. 

  
"Yes, we have him. When the sun is up again , you can see him. We need to keep you safe, and the _baby." _Hermione's eyes went wide. "You think I didn't know about it my dear?" asked Voldermort. He lifted her chin with his bony finger. "I know all." He said and disappeared. Lucius was only left. 

"Come now, I will show you to my manor. Take my hand." Hermione looked up at the man who looked like Draco. She grabbed his hand and _Swish! _They were in Draco's room in the manor. 

"This will be your room until my son's return , my wife shall be with you shortly." he said wand walked out yelling for Narcissa. Minuets later a pale blue eyed , blonde with deep red streaks in her hair girl walked in.

"I hope Lucius didn't hurt you." she said helping Hermione off the floor. 

"No I'm fine thank you." she said and smiled at the woman. "I wish I was never a vampiress. My poor Draco he has to suffer now and to think he almost hurt you , Hermione." She said smiling sadly.

"You know my name?" asked Hermione

"Ah, I know a lot about you, Draco and I are very close when Lucius isn't around." she said looking at a picture of Draco sitting in the front steps of Hogwarts with a scowl that would of made any Malfoy proud. 

"I love Draco." Hermione said bringing her eyes up to the woman. Narcissa smiled.   
  
"I know dear, and Draco loves you. He told me your pregnant. A little young , but maybe true love will prevail, and gods lets hope he doesn't turn out like his father." She said smiling flashing her fangs. 

"Where is Draco now?" She asked looking at the pale woman. 

" I don't know, I really don't know." she sighed. 

"DAMINT , he could be killing people for all we know!" Hermione breathed in after her outburst. "I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy , I'm just so scared." Narcissa smiled sadly.

"Please call me Narcissa , I don't like the reputation the name Malfoy has come to hold, at least the way Lucius flaunts it." Hermione nodded in sorrow. They both looked at each other. 

"Let's go to the kitchen , bet your hungry you can't go malnourished now." she said grabbing Hermione hand and leading her to stair way . They passed a library and Hermione was in awe. 

"Is this yours?" se asked. Narcissa shook her head. 

"No, that's Draco personal library." she answered. Hermione was still in shock , but followed Narcissa to the kitchen.

"Hello Mistress Malfoy! Would you like tea, candy, muffins, food? Twinkie will get it for you!" said the little house elf. Hermione smiled at the house elf. 

"May we have a cup of coffee and a couple of cookies?" she asked. 

"No problem Twinkie get those right away Miss!" said Twinkie as she scurried away to get the food. 

Narcissa and Hermione lead their way to the dining room. 

"Please sit. It's almost dawn Draco shall be here soon." Hermione laid on the chouch and closed her eyes.

~*~*~DrEaM mOdE*~*~*~

"Hermione-e-e-e!" cooed a voice in the distance. Hermione looked around fog covered the ground. 

  
"W-w-who's there?" she asked into the weary forest of fog. 

"It's me." Replied a silky voice who wrapped it's arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Draco?" she asked still not moving.

"You question me , love?" he whispered into her hair. She held her breath.   


"You smell good." he whispered kissing her ear lightly. She looked at him.

"Your ok?" she asked. 

"Why wouldn't I be , love?" He asked . She studied him. 

"You seem so…so…different." she said still focusing on the fog. He looked at her and licked his lips. 

"Your look delicious…" He said nuzzling her. Hermione moaned and then he bit her.

~END DREAM~

"Ah!" she woke up an hour later and Narcissa was giving her a quizzing stare. 

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"A Dream , tis all." Hermione said putting a hand to her forhead. 

She reached up and felt a pang in her neck.

"The Bite!" 

  
~*~*~*~

I was gonna leave u guys there but I want to go on -Meg

~**~*~*

Narcissa examined the bite. 

"Ya that's Draco's bite. Look here see the mark?" She held a mirror up for Hermione to see. Hermione gasped at the silver D. With a snake curled around it and the bite. It was barely visible but there. 

"Oh my god." she whispered. "Am I going to died? Is the baby going to be alright?"

"Everything's going to be fine. I'm surprised though, normally somebody would turn into a vampire , or vampiress in your case." Narcissa said looking at Hermione. "You wouldn't happen to have Veela blood n you?" Hermione nodded. 

"That explains it then, Veela's are prone to Vampire bites."

Hermione looked confused and felt the bite again. 

"Draco where are you?"

~*~*~*~*~

So? Like it ? Hate it? Please

Please

Please

Please tell me!

Ok I need help guys ! If u'd like to please see if you can come up a good summary for this story. I'd really appreciate it, and it u do and I choose yours I'll put you in my story!

Megan

__ __


	12. Chapter 12 : Pansy's Plotting

__

Hidden Emotions 

Chapter 12: Revenge 

Guys! I'm so excited 100 reviews!! I love you guys! Thanks sooooo much! Oh and I made a mistake in the last chapter . 'Veela's are immune to vampire bites , not prone.' Thanks for my reviewer who pointed that out.

~*~*~*Draco's P.O.V*~*~*~

I looked around and waited for my focus to come back. My head felt like it was spinning, I checked my wrist where my victim's names were engraved that only I could see. Boy I wasn't ready for what I saw. 

Potter (He had it coming to him , big deal)

Weasley (Same as Potter , Big Deal.)

Hermione Granger!? (Oh Merlin! Mione!)

I Got Hermione, I bit her god, stupid ! How could I be so stupid this could kill her and the baby! He ran down in the kitchen where he found his mother checking out Hermione's bite.

"I-I-I-I Didn't mean to I'm sorry!" I stutter out. They both look up. "Draco." she whispers. Her hand moves up to her neck , and I shudder thinking of the fright I gave her. 

I move closer and she take a couple steps back. I look hopelessly at mother begging for her to help me explain to Hermione the situation. 

"Draco come look at her bite." Mother says. I step forward and sigh sadly when she shivers at my touch. I traced the mark with my finger , it was still red and I could see the green fluid flowing through the 'D.' 

"It's a dream mark, it doesn't affects just brands." I say sighing with relief. I take Hermione in my arms.

  
"I'm sorry Mione , I'll never hurt you again. I promise." 

~*~*Hermione's P.O.V*~*~*~

I Flinch as he touches me , I know he didn't mean it but the dream , it was so…so real. 

"Are you ok?" he asked staring in my blue eyes. I stare into his silver-gray ones.

"I'm fine, do you think people will notice this?" I ask. He shakes his head and moves my hair out of the way so he can see the mark.

"This is a special mark." He says. " It means we're some what bonded you can tell where I am during the week of a full moon." I open my mouth to speak.

"It won't hurt the baby , I promise." he took the words right out of my mouth. 

"Ok I trust you." I intertwine my finger with his own. We turn to face Narcissa.

"Mother, I'm sorry I didn't give you a formal greeting I was worried." Draco apologized. 

Narcissa smiled wearily . "That's ok Draco dear. I would be worried too." I look at the clock. 

"8 o'clock." He says. "8 o'clock." I mimic. "What now?" I ask.

"Back to Hogwarts. We have to let them no your ok." 

~Nobody's POV~

Hermione and Draco walked towards the gigantic marble fireplace and threw in some floo powder. 

"Hogwarts , Head Rooms!" Draco yelled , Hermione mimicked his actions and with a flick of a wand they were there.

"Mr. Malfoy , Ms. Granger! Very nice to have you back . Your alright, right?" asked Prof. Dumbledor. They both nodded. "Good , good! I expect your ready for graduation practice right? It starts in an hour." They again nodded and went into their own rooms , not before bidding the headmaster a good day. 

Hermione and Draco looked at each other they had totally forgotten that they both had to present a speech. 

"The Speech!" Hermione whispers. "I can't believe we forgot!" Draco runs an hand through his hair. 

"I can." he says , she glares at him and starts to work spontaneously on the speech.

"Alright done." Hermione said and put the speech done on the table. Draco was starring off into space.

"What are you think about?" she asked. 

"You?"

"Why? What about?" 

"How does it feel to be pregnant. Does it hurt when the baby moves." Hermione placed a hand on her stomach.

"How I see it is that men get one night of pleasure, and we get nine months of putting them through heck and getting away with it." She said smiling. He glared then kissed her. 

"Nine months?" he asked. She nodded and they walked down to the grounds passing the hospital wing . They dropped in on Harry and Ron. Hermione giving them both lectures on how immature the were acting and so on.

"Let's hurry Hermione or we'll miss practice." Draco said pulling her through the crowd of 1st year students. 

"Welcome students , teachers , and parents. I came to tell you how proud I am of these young adult from progressing from children to adults. I've watched them grow and learn and let me tell you something , this year is an amazing bunch of witches and wizards." said Dumbledor at the podium. Draco and Hermione took their spots among there peers. Hermione could feel Pansy glared holes in the back of Hermione's head as she stod up to make her speech.

"I'm glad to say . I've enjoyed my years here at Hogwarts , I realized that both good and bad experiences help me grow and learn alittle more, and just this year I realized that one of my greatest enemies could become one of my most beloved friends." Hermione smiled at Draco. She finished her speech and Draco gave his. After they were done practicing they were dismissed to dinner. 

Pansy glared icily to the couple, and plotted revenge in her head.

"I will get you Mudblood. Mark my word."


	13. Chapter 13 : Bad News

Chapter 13. Bad News 

Hermione could feel see her scowl. "Tsk-Tsk-Tsk. Pansy It's impolite to stare. Ya know." She said smirking. 

"Drop the act Mudblood. I know your secret your on our side. What would that do to your chances of becoming an auror? Not good is it?" She asked smirking. Hermione was still calm.   
  
"I don't know what your talking about Pansy dear, But if you excuse me I have to catch up with my boyfriend." said and walked off to find Draco. When she caught up wit him she said. "God how did you put up with her!?" 

Draco shook his head. "I don't!" Hermione smiled and gave him a friendly punch. He Smirked back and continued up the stairs. "Ow.." She muttered halfway up. "What is it?" He asked looking at his girlfriend. 

"It kicked Draco, It Kicked! The Baby it kicked!!!!" She smiled at Draco. "It's kicked! It kicked!" She was now jumping up and down from excitement! Draco laughed. 

"Mione clam down! Shh…. Please your gonna get us a De-" He couldn't finish his sentence from his eyes widened with fear. Hermione had lost her footing from jumping and was know tumbling down the stairs. Draco was in too much shock to reach for his wand. 

"HERMIONE!!!!!" 

~*~

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep* Draco listen and watched the machine that held Hermione steady Pulse. *Beep, Beep, Beep* Professor Dumbledor walked through the door. *Beep,Beep* Draco saw his life with Hermione flash by his eyes *Beep,Beep,Beep.*   
  
"Professor." Draco nodded solely. Dumbledor put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.   


"Be calm Child, for tomorrow always gets better." He said smiling. A weak tiny smile escaped his lips. 

"Thanks Prof. She's not getting any better. She hit her head on the stairs I fear for the baby..and her.." The Prof. nodded. 

"I hate to tell you this Mr. Malfoy, but it doesn't look like one of them will make it…" Said Snape, who was coming back with a potion result. Dumbledor shook his head with Sorrow. Draco strained to keep the tears in. 

"Professor's Please tell me which is going to not make it?" He asked looking at Hermione and squeezing her hand tighter. Dumbledor looked at Snape and nodded. 

  
"The Little one Mr. Malfoy, The baby…." He said in a monotone voice. Draco drew in a sharp breath and clenched closed his eyes, making sure no tears spilled in Hermione's presence, couscous or unconscious. Dumbledor escorted Snape and himself out of the door to leave Draco alone with Hermione. 

"Hermione , If you can hear me. I want to tell you. I'm sorry I should of caught you, I should of done something, Now you can't have this baby that your so wild about, Hermione….this is all my fault." He finally let his tears fall. The Beeping on the machine Slowed it's pace showing that Hermione was losing her pulse. Draco's eyes widened. 

"NO! Hermione don't you leave me too!!" He glared at the Machine and ran towards the door. "Professor! Headmaster!! Hermione's pulse it's..it's getting faint!!" He yelled at he retreating Professors. Both Professor ran back to the Hospital wing. 

"Severus get the pulse potion now!!" Dumbledor instructed. Snape headed out of the Hospital wing and to his class room. Dumbledor put his hand on her forehead. "She's getting cold…" He whispers. Draco stares at Hermione , his breath quickening, Hermione's breath was also labored and then suddenly quit…….The Machine quit beeping now it was just a steady beeeeeepppppppppppppp. She had flatlined.

"HERMIONE!!" He whispered hoarsely. "HERMIONEEE!!!!" He yelled a little louder, Now he was shaking her weak shoulder. Tear flowed freely like raging sea during a storm. It was a storm, His storm. Dumbledor once again put a hand on Draco's shoulder. 

  
"Leave me be…" Draco muttered and grabbed Hermione's hand. Both Professor's left the room and listened to the once young and heartless Slytherin say goodbye to his only true love. 

"Hermione Annabel Granger…. I want you know I love you. Even thought I haven't show you that much. We tried Hermione, I couldn't save you….It was all ..my fault. Hermione I tried and if you haven't fallen off the bloody hell of a step you'd wouldn't be dead! And If I hadn't a had forced you into something you didn't want! We could of graduated Together and lived normal lives!!!" He was now yelling at Hermione's cold body. A Fresh set of tears gathered in his eyes. "I Love you Mione, I always will.." And with that said he kissed her cold lips, his lips still covered with tears. HE sat down and starred at his beloved , Remembering that tragic Scene. 

~*~*~*~_FLASHBACK_*~*~*~

__

"HERMIONE!!!" He called running down the stairs. She smiled faintly at him as she winced from the pain. "It's kick-e-ed Draco. Our baby , Kicked…" She said then passed out. Draco scowled at the steps who could of sworn she didn't just trip. Someone else was there. Picking up her limp body he carried her to the Hospital Wing. Thankfully Dumbledor was there.

"Professor! It's Hermione! She fell the baby and her, I think they're hurt!!"

~~**~*~*End Flashback**~*~

Draco walked slowly up to the common room, and scowled at his most hated people. 

  
"Potter , Weasley." He growled acknowledging them. "Would you like to talk?" He asked. Harry opened his mouth. "Never mind," Draco said. "I don't feel like it." He said and pushed through the pair of Gryfindors.

"Geez Malfoy what crawled up your ass and died?" Harry sneered. Draco winced at the word 'died.' Slamming both boys against the wall he said.   
  
"Do you wanna know who Fucking died?!" He punched them both in the stomach. "Hermione died, Hermione Fucking Granger died!!!" He said blinded by rage to notice a person snickering in the shadows. He slammed them down and picked up his pace to him room. Walking up the steps, he stopped on the one where she fell. _'It's kicked Draco! Our baby kicked!'_ Ran over and over in his mind. Angrily iping th up coming tears away her stormed into his room and flopped on the bed. His bed, their bed…..

12:00...

2:00

4:00... 

Draco couldn't sleep he was busy tossing and turning, he thought about getting a dreamless sleep potion, but then again what was the Malfoy thing to do? He laughed at this. The Malfoy thing? Ha! Was it the Malfoy thing to fall in love with a half mud- muggle born? Was it the Malfoy thing to get her knocked up? A was it the MALFOY thing to cry, because she died? Screw the Malfoy thing!! He thought finally and looked at Hermione's picture. He laid in on her side of the bed. 

  
"I Miss you.." He said, and closed his eyes. 

The Next Day…

An owl zoomed through the window. Groogily opening the letter he scanned it quickly. It had three words on it. 

__

'I Did It.'

Draco ripped out the letter and tossed it in the fire. 'So she was pushed…" He said aloud. Suddenly another owl came ripping through the window. 

__

Draco , 

Come to the hospital wing! It's Hermione! She's has a faint pulse!

-Dumbledor.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

What you guys didn't think I'd let Her died would you? Nah! So if you wanna know more you better review review review!! LOL. Sorry for the long update. But I had shit to do lol. Yaa scholl almost out! Summer! *jumps 4 joy*! Anwya Please review! Loves. Megan Slim Shady's Modeling Baby


	14. Chapter 14 : Suspect Revealed

Hidden Emotions*~ 

An: I'm sorry guys for the late update; I've been REALLY busy lately. Anyway I love you reviewers you know who you are! I thank u guys so much!!! A review is a fanfic author's only pay. Anyway on to chapter 14. Oh yea and to the reviewer who said it 'prefects.' not 'perfects.' I know It was juts a typo, I'm sorry. I hope that's not the reason you quit reading. 

Chapter 14: Suspect Revealed / Kidnapping planned. 

Draco ran down to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall was already there and so was Albus Dumbledor, both of which were beaming proudly. "She has a steady pulse Mr. Malfoy. What gave us a shock last night, was no more than the batteries going dead, in the muggle machine, and the dreamless sleep potions, The wed wizard gave he lowers her pulse, so nobody will disturb her while's she's sleeping. Fools, yes we were. But Mr. Malfoy the good thing is she's fine." Dumbledor finished. McGonagall looked smug too. Draco sighed a breath of relief and went to sit down by Hermione. He ran his hand threw his hair, and then looked at his sleeping girl. 

"You gave me a scare Hermione." He thought looking at her. He jumped when he heard her reply mentally. "Did I Draco I'm sorry." Dumbledor saw him jump.

"Something wrong Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked at him. 

"She-e-e Replied Telepathically!" He saw looking at Hermione. He grabbed her hand and closed his eyes. 

  
*Hermione? * He called for her. 

*_Ya, Draco* _

*When are you going to wake up? *

__

* I don't know. Draco. *

*We lost the baby* He thought quickly.

__

*Oh my god! * Draco could hear the disappointment in her voice. Professor McGonagall's voice startled him. 

"Albus! Look she's crying in her sleep!" Draco looked and Hermione, and sure enough. A crystal tear ran down her porcelain cheek. 

"I told her we lost the baby. She's only responding mentally." He said barely over a whisper. Snape scowled and walked up to Draco. 

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy suck it up!" He growled at his slytherin student. Draco got up in a flash, holding his wand to Snape's neck. 

"If the one you loved, then one you cherished was crying, because she lost your child, what would you be doing?!" His blueish-gray eyes narrowed at the potions master. Draco lowered his wand to Snape's heart. "I forgot Snape, you're incapable of loving someone." He hissed and sat down next to Hermione again. Professor Snape was speechless. 

"Headmaster! Did you see what he did to me! Threatening a teacher! I want him to be suspended!" Dumbledor put his hand on Snape's shoulder. 

"Please come with me Severus." He mumbled, walking out of the hospital wing. "Now Severus, Please I know your upset about what Mr. Malfoy said, but do you really want him suspended all on his own, not knowing weather or not Ms. Granger is alright?" Dumbledor paused for a moment. "I know that must have been hard, hearing him yell like that, but think Severus he thought he was losing the one person he ever loved and now she won't wake up. How would you feel if someone told you to uh suck it up right at that moment." He finished with a smile. Snape scowled but nodded, and rubbed his temple. 

"I'm sorry Albus." He muttered walking back into the hospital wing, getting an unsure look from McGonagall. 

  
"Mr. Malfoy I-" Snape started, but Draco put his hand up to silence him. 

"Please Professor not now." He growled, still looking at Hermione. Suddenly Hermione's eyes came open, but it looked like she was in a daze. Her blue eyes *an: remember she's half Veela, so there blue now* looked cloudy, not like their normal sparkling color. "What's wrong with her?!" Draco scowled looking frustrated. "Hermione?!" He shook her hand, and looked at her. 

"It almost looks like she's petrified." Prof. McGonagall insisted. Draco felt her hand. It was cold, but not hard. Her blue eyes became sparkling again. 

"Draco?!" She said sitting up. She looked at her hands and then felt the bandage around her head. "What happened to me?" She blinked a couple times, before looking at Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledor. 

"You fell Hermione, but I think someone did it to you. I think someone pushed you." He said quickly.

"Ms. Granger?" Dumbledor looked at her. Hermione looked at the clock. "I am missing classes! Draco go get my books! Hurry I'm missing Hagrid's class!!" She jumped out of bed, and then blushed realizing she had on only a long shirt, that barely covered her bum. Jumping back into bed she looked at the professors. "What about my classes, I'm gonna fail! Oh my god!! Where's my wand! I need my time turner!" She grabbed her wand from the bedside table and muttered a clothes spell, and a summing spell. "Why are you all standing around? I have classes to go to!" The professors looked at each other. 

*Hermione, Are you ok? * Draco asked mentally. 

*Ya. I'm fine, I'll be even better if I can get to classes* She responded. 

*Classes are cancelled, Hermione. Now do you want to talk? * He asked. 

Hermione shook her head and said aloud. "No I'm fine, we lost the baby, Draco that's all there is too it. Right now I want to go study, we have finals coming up soon. Actuallty they're next week, and -" 

"Ms. Granger the finals have been canceled. Right now everyone's shaken up about Voldemort." Explains the kind Headmaster. 

"Sir how did the hat pick the couples?" she asked looking at him. Draco turned his head. "Are you doubting us as a couple?" He asked, looking at her. Hermione shook her head. 

"No, I just wanna know." She said looking at Dumbledor. 

"May I sit down?" Asked Dumbledor sitting on the edge of her bed. She nodded. 

"Ms. Granger, Hermione If I may?" She nodded. "Alright Hermione then, Mr. Malfoy was worried for you please don't be mad. Anyway with the hat, what you don't know Hermione is that the hat can predict your future, when he picked the couples, he was picking the people that you are going to marry, he picked the best computable. Like with the Ginny Weasley, She's not a 7th year but still the hat called her out. See now Hermione?" 

Hermione nodded. "I guess. So classes are canceled?" Draco nodded. She looked at McGonagall. "I'm not in trouble am I, I mean for getting pregnant. I promise we won't do it again, I want to wait till we graduate." She explained, McGonagall silenced her. 

"Child please. What we are worried about right now is you-know-who. I think one of his supporters were the one that pushed you." 

"It's Pansy." Draco said out of the blue. "Parkinson did it. I know it!" He said looking at Hermione. "Wait Hermione can you tell me, what you saw when you hit the ground? Mean what face?" He asked sternly. Hermione quivered.   
  
"I uh don't remember, it wasn't a girl though, so it couldn't have been Pansy." She said trying to remember. "He had wild black hair with what looked like gray eyes, and maybe he right ear pierced. That's all remembering." Draco growled deep with in his throat. 

"It was Flint. Marcus Flint." Hermione looked at him. "Ya, It was. I remember now. I also know what spell her used a wind spell. It knocked someone off their feet making it looking like they tripped or fell, it's dark magic."

~*~*~*~*~~Somewhere in the forbidden Forest.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Master is it wise , to capture her I thought you said she would be useful?!" asked Lucius. Voldemort growled. 

"You twit, that was my plan to fool you, and everybody else. She's brainwashing your son, before we know it he's going to be on the light side. We have to do something Malfoy. We're going to kidnap her , and kill her." Lucius shifted on his feet

"But how did they get pasted the potion?" 

"Fool…" He hissed. "I put a spell on it. So no matter what it would stay it's true color. The Veela/Mudblood bitch would never have passed." Lucius nodded. 

"Listen up!" Voldemort instructed. "We are going to take Ms. Granger tonight! When the young Malfoy leaves to go do something, that's when we act. We're getting by using the chamber or secrets…." The death eaters nodded in unison. "Yes m'Lord." They all said. 

"FLINT!" yelled Voldemort. "I want you to handle the young Malfoy if he gives us any trouble." Marcus Flint nodded. 

"Yes sire…." Flint said and walked back over , to his little group. "Pansy.." He nodded looking at the girl. "Marcus." She nodded back. "I really wished you would of used a stronger spell. That way Drackie would have been mine. But you'll do fine till then.." 

  
*************************************************End of Chapter 14**

Please review guys and girls! Thanks! Luv, Megan . So was that a shocker the killer? I has ya'll thinking it was Pansy. But it was Flint! I guess you didn't expect him to be in the story! 


	15. Chapter 15 : The Battle

__

Hidden Emotions

Chapter 15 : Midnight Madness 

AN: *Tear* only one more chapter and a epilog left*

Hermione walked swiftly to potions with Draco. They had ten minuets before class started, they ran into a group of Slytherins probably already Deatheaters. Pansy looked like the leader of the little group. She stepped in front of the couple. 

"Aww..the poor girl lived, how's your child?" Pansy asked snickering. Draco's eyes glared harshly at her before he could do anything, Hermione smacked Pansy HARD, drawing blood to stream down her face. The group of Slytherins growled at Hermione. She grabbed Draco's arm, to pull him into the classroom, but he jerked away and got in Pansy's face. 

"If I EVER hear you talk like that again Parkinson I swear I'll hex you to hell and back, and then back again!" He scowled with pure hatred for the girl. He lowered his voice to a horsed whisper. "I know you planned her punishing I'm not stupid. Then you got Flint to do it, you evil little fucking bitch, got back to your fucking pimp." She shoved her against the wall and walked into the classroom putting a protective arm around Hermione. Snape walked in. 

"Where's Ms. Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe, and Bullestrone?" He looked at the empty seats, and then the group walked in. 

"I will not tolerate tardiness, and I will DEFINATLY not tolerate it from my own HOUSE! I'm forced to take 25 points off…each." The Slytherins howled in protest but he shook his head. 'Now today we will be working on an advanced protection potions.." His eyes glanced at Draco and Hermione. "The list of imprudence has already been set on your desk, I hope you will have this finished by the end of this period." Hermione started to cut her roots up , while Draco boiled the water. Draco saw tears dripping on the roots. 

"Your okay?" Asked Draco looking at Hermione. 

"Yes…..No.." She whispered. "She's such a bitch! You think if she just lost a child! , oh my god!" She shook her head, and dumped the roots in and then stirred it clockwise for 2 minuets. "Add the lily weed.." She muttered while still stirring. Draco added it. 

  
"Ok, I want a demonstration. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, please demonstrate." Hermione drank the potion , and faced Draco. "Now Mr. Malfoy cast a spell on her." Draco shivered , but raised his wand. 

  
"Flipendo!" He yelled, the spell bounced off Hermione and blew up a candle on the ceiling. 

  


" 20 points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor." The Gryfindors gasp, but he silenced hem and told Draco and Hermione to sit down. "Read chapter 34 pages 1,200-1,250 for Monday. Class is over.." He sat down at his desk and waved the class out. Harry and Ron grabbed Hermione's shoulder.

"We heard about you baby, Herm. We're sorry." Harry said looking at his friends eyes. Ron nodded agreeing. Hermione gave a very small smile. 

"Thanks guys.." She said and gave them a quick hug. She walked up the stairs to her common room , with Draco on her tail. She opened the door. 

"Stupfey!" A cold voice yelled. 

She screamed and then disappeared. 

Draco growled and ran up the stairs, to find their common room ripped apart and papers everywhere. 

"Hermione!?" He ran into his room, no Hermione, her room, no Hermione. 

  
"HERMIONE!?!" He looked down and saw a note

__

We Have her now Malfoy. Let's Play a Game of hide and seek! Your it! 

- Me

Draco crumbled up the note, and yelled in frustration. He grabbed his broom and flew off Hogwarts ground then apperated to the Malfoy mansion.

"FLINT!!!" He yelled bursting through the big doors to the living room where all the meeting were held. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the scene in front of him, Hermione was hanging from the ceiling by her hands, tears flying down her cheeks, and Deatheaters all around her, smirking and throwing random curses at her. Draco scowled.

"Glad you could join us Malfoy, want a hit?" He asked flicking his wand , making Hermione scream out in pain. Her blue eyes widened with fear and hurt. She looked over at Draco, trying to force a smile. Draco winced as the whip cracked hard on her back. She bit her lip drawing blood. Suddenly a girlish crackle was let out, Pansy appeared at Hermione's feet. She smirked. 

  
"Welcome Draco, Glad you could make it to your girlfriends death." She snickered. Hermione kicked her hard in the side with all the energy she had left. 

"Bitch.." Pansy muttered , coughing up some blood. Draco smirked up at Hermione.

"No actually Pansy I was just waiting for this to happen." He went over and looked up at Hermione, he mentally said to play along and he was sorry for what he was about to do. He grabbed his wand. 

"Curico!" She bit her lip hard and then let out a feared scream. 

"Please stop , Draco I thought you loved me!!" Draco let out a evil laugh. 

  
"Like I would ever soil my good blood on you, you half breed. Although I am Half myself, but still a better breed." he said smirking up at her. 

*I'm so sorry Hermione.* he said mentally. 

*I'm trying not to smile, as you yell at me. Damn Draco that curse hurt.*

*Sorry, I love you Hermione.*

*Love you too Draco.* 

Lucius scowled. 

"That's a TRICK! There talking telepathically! Seize him too and kill the girl!!" Hermione's eyes flickered towards Draco, as she mouthed 'I love you.' Pansy grabbed Hermione and dragged her into a room. So it was just the two of them. Flinging her to the ground, Pansy kicked Hermione in the stomach. Hermione glared at the girl.

"How was it falling down those steps and losing you child, fun. I'm glad I caused you so much pain. Draco was suppose to be mine. But you had to come and mess it all up, you filthy bitch!" She kicked her harder in the stomach. 

"QUIT!" A voice broke through the darkness of Hermione's world. It was Harry and Ron. She could of cried. 

"Harry! Ron!" She chocked out , trying to force out a distressed smile. 

Ron grabbed Pansy and put her into a lock. 

"What did you do to her?!" asked Harry jabbing his wand at her throat. She let out a hauntingly laugh. 

  
"She's right there, Just bloodied up." She spat at Harry, He growled at looked at Ron.

"Ron tie her to that bed, and put some spells on her, I'll go Help Herm." Ron nodded and did what Harry said. 

Harry tilted Hermione's head so she could drink the potion. "Come one Herm, drink it all." She took small gulps , as she body started to heal again. She smiled up at Harry and then at Ron who appeared at Harry's side. 

"Go Help Draco, Please. Flint took him to his father and Voldemort." She whispered. Ron turned to her. 

"Stay here, Hermione." He said looking at her. Hermione looked at him as if he were nuts. 

"No." She said and walked in front of them. "Be careful this place is packed with Deatheaters." They both nodded , and took off , Harry was in the lead next was Hermione, then Ron in the back. She told Harry to take a right near the kitchen, that will lead to the dungeon where they are probably fighting. How she knew this she didn't know, it was more of a feeling. 

"In Here!" She yelled getting her wand ready. "ALAMAHORA!" She yelled unlocking the door to find Draco bloodied up a little fighting against Voldemort and Lucius. 

"Oh look Draco your fellow friends Potter, and Weasley have come to help!" Lucius replied scowling. "And look the Mudblood-Veela is here too." Hermione glanced at Draco, and then at Voldemort, who was now glaring at Harry. 

"Had a change of heart Potter?" Draco asked in a horsed laugh. Harry looked at Malfoy, and smirked. 

"You could say that…" Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it in Voldemort's direction.

"So we meet again Potter, and today it's going to be the last!" Hermione laughed, and Voldey Moldy turned to her. 

"Find something funny, my dear?" He growled, looking at her. 

"You've said that for 17 years , and yet has that phrase ever came true?" She asked with her know-it-all-tone. 

"Watch it Granger." Lucius countered. Hermione glared at him. 

  
"Oh SHUT UP LUCIUS!" She yelled, positioned her wand in his direction. Lucius growled as Hermione put an very advanced silencing charm on him, and then a advanced stunning spell. She smirked at the older Malfoy. Ron , Harry, and Draco were fighting, Voldemort. 

Harry's down, wounded not killed. 

__

10 minuets later….

Ron's down….

__

An hour later….

Draco's seriously injured. 

__

The only one left….

Hermione.

She had a long cut down her arm from a random flying object hit her. She smiled at Draco, Ron, and Harry they were all so brave. Now it was her turn to be brave. Voldemort who was wounded but still on his feet glanced at Hermione, then chuckled. 

"Go ahead girl try and kill me." Something in Hermione snapped. 

"This is for Harry!" She raised her wand "Diffindo!" She cast the splitting charm. "This is for Ron!" Again she looked him in the eyes. "Incenido!" The fire-lighting curse sprung out of her wand hitting him. "This is for our baby!….Curciuo!" She smirked at the withered form in front of her. "And This is for Draco…Avada-" She raised her wand one last time, then saw he was already dead. "You weren't worth it anyway…" She muttered. She heard a laugh behind her. "AVADA KEDVAR!!!" She yelled, turning around and shooting the killing curse at him. 

"I would of spared you, but then I came to my sense, and that was for all the innocent lives you took." She scowled, her words full of the deepest hate she could ever have for one being. 

"Hermione." hissed Draco who was in much pain from his broken bones in his arm. Ron looked up and smiled. Then looked at Harry. 

"Hermione finally killed Voldemort, Harry your free." He said smiling , an adorable Weasley smile. Draco had to smirk even in his condition. 

"Oh shove it Weasley your just jealous!" He said joking , not meaning to be mean. For once all of the teenagers laughed together, not at each other. 

"You guys are pretty beat up." She said smiling, at the boys. They laughed again giving her a ya-really-think Look. She giggled and helped all of them up. Clapping filled the room. They froze in horror until the saw who it was. Dumbledor had a smile on his face. 

"Very well done Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. You all did a very good job, You especially Ms. Granger, you hidden powers were unleashed." Hermione nodded. 

"Do you want to know how long this fight was going on?" Dumbledor asked. They all nodded. 

"3 days." 

  
"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed in unison.   
"Please let me explain, This room has a spell on it, to seem that you've only been in here a short period of time,but really it's a trick. Yes, Ms. Granger it took you a day to beat him. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy , and Mr. Weasley fought him for too." They all looked at each other. 

"Now You guys have 5 hours before graduation, I suggest you get wrapped and changed, and showered. Let's head back to Hogwarts." They all nodded still smiling, well smirking in Draco's case, and appeared out of the manner and to there final hours at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

~*~*~*~*END OF chapter 15*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PLEASE REVIEW! ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! THEN AN EPILOG!!!

*Jumps for joy* It's just so sad!

Please review!

Megan


	16. Chapter 16 : Graduation, A New Life

Hidden Emotions

Chapter 16: Graduation , A Start of a New Life

A/N: WAAAAAAAA This is the last chapter, tell me if you REALLY want a sequel! There will be a sequel if you want it, it will be 5 years later, A new danger _migh_t rise again *hint, hint* So tell me if you want a sequel or not!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking steadily to the podium, Hermione Granger, smiled at the crowd preparing to give her speech. She wasn't going to give the one she practiced , but one that came from her heart, the one that mattered. She looked at the many faces, smiling back at her. Even Professor Snape looked proud of her, which sort of surprised her. She cleared her throat to began.

"Welcome class of 2004, I'd like to say before I begin my speech, That I will miss Hogwarts greatly, and that my long years here will provide great success in my future as a witch, no matter what path we choose, we will always be students at heart, As give this to you , to think about before I begin my speech…." She continued for 45 minuets with an uplifting and inspiring speech. Her voice was help strong and proud through out the whole thing. Nobody fell asleep , every body hung on her every word, smiling and applauding loudly when she finished. She smiled brightly, and her blue eyes flashed proudly, tears began to form in the corners. She held back a sob and through blurred eyes, she stepped off the podium and into her new life. 

Her mum and dad embraced her and said the had to go and there child was all grown, up and to visit sometime. Harry , Ron, and Draco all pulled her into a tight hug, whispering words of encouragement. A little girl pulled at the rim of her robes. She looked down and a couple of Slytherin and Gryffindor 1st years were looking at Draco and Hermione. 

"Will you two sign our year books? We think you guys are the awesomeness!" cried a young slytherin boy. A Gryffindor girl nodded. 

"Ms. Hermione will you please sign mine?" Hermione smiled and looked at Draco. 

"Ok It you want Ron or Harry to sign it go stand over there, if you want Draco and I , come here." All the kids rushed towards Hermione and Draco. 

"You defeated you-know-who, Ms. Hermione! You're my hero!!" The little girl with blue eyes smiled at her. Hermione laughed and grabbed her yearbook. 

"Do you mind if I take a peak at this? I haven't seen them yet." the girl nodded. She flipped open the front page and gasped it was a picture of Draco and her at the Karaoke contest looking into each other's eyes, underneath the picture it said. '2004, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Head boy and Head Girl.' She felt tears coming into her eyes. "Pardon me, but what's you name?" Hermione asked the small girl. 

"Tanya." She replied Hermione nodded, and sat down in the grass to sign her book. 

__

Tanya-

Never give up on your dreams , when all comes to worst never give up. Study hard, and save fun for later. You're a very promising little girl, and I look forward to come back and visiting you. Hope you the best of luck, because I won't be here to supervise! ;) 

- Hermione Granger (Head Girl, 2004)

She closed the book, and signed some more and went to see Draco who was shaking his hand. He smirked. 

"I had 21 Slytherins of all ages come up and tell me how there going to defy there fathers and join the light side, because I did it. They said quote 'Your so brave Malfoy, I'm going to do what you did.' un quote." Hermione smiled at Draco and hugged him. He raised his to the sky, and it spelled out the words

__

'PARTY AT DRACO MALFOY'S MANOR

NOW TILL WHO KNOWS

7th YEARS ONLY  
ALL HOUSES INVITED'

Hermione looked up and smiled. He whistled loudly getting everybody attention. 

"Follow me on your brooms, if you want to party!!" He helped Hermione on his broom. 

Ron , Harry, and Ginny followed on their own brooms. Hermione laid her head on his back, humming softly to herself. 

"We're out of there Draco, all by our selves." Draco looked back and winked at Harry. Who signaled the people to follow him, as Draco and Hermione flew down to the ground. Draco stepped out the broom and knelt down. Tear once again formed.

"Hermione Granger. Will you marry me?" He asked holding a beautiful ring a silver engagement ring with 3 diamonds. Hermione gasped and felt dizzy. She jumped into his arms. 

"Yes! I will Draco!" She squealed. Draco smirked and put the ring on her finger. 

"Good, This time will wait a couple years before I impregnate you, but that still doesn't mean I can't pleasure you my dear, we just have to take precautions." He said still smirking. Hermione laughed. 

  
"I love you Draco, so much." She kissed him. 

  
"I Love you too Hermione." He kissed back, and pulled away. "You wanna go party now?" He asked picking her up and placing her on his broom. 

~*The Party*~

Harry got up on a small stage the Malfoy's had in their ballroom. 

"Ok, you might all remember this act, but hey they were good right? Welcome our former , head boy and girl; Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger." They went up and grabbed the mic., the beginning of the song began, and they sang happily along. Cheers erupted from the crowd when they finished and Hermione waved her wand , and a Dj, set appeared and played music by itself. Harry came and put his arms around Draco and Hermione's shoulder. Hermione smiled, but Draco gave him a weird look. A flash went off and the pictures was taken. Ron was grinning behind the camera. 

"That's defiantly a Kodak moment." Hermione said laughing. The boys (Besides Harry) Gave her a weird look. 

"Muggle Saying." She said smiling.

"Ms. Granger.." A person called. It was McGonagall. 

  
"I just wanted to say how lovely your speech was, but if I remember correctly that was a totally different speech." asked Professor McGonagall. Hermione nodded. 

"I'll Second that Minerva." said Dumbledor smiling. Draco wondered why all these teachers were popping up. "Harry invited us, I hope you don't mind." Hermione shook her head. 

"Nope, it's fine. Who else is here?" She asked searching the dance floor. 

"Poppy & Severus, the others had to make sure the kids got home safely." Dumbledor said , with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Where's Professor Snape?" Asked Draco. Snape smirked as he heard this. 

"Miss me already Malfoy?" Draco gave him a hard look, then smirked. 

  
"No I was wondering if you were off somewhere washing that hair." Snape scowled then smirked.

"Good one Malfoy." Ron said patting him on the back. 

"Yes, very good Mr. Malfoy you might not have gone soft after all." He turned to Hermione. "Excellent speech Ms. Granger, at least for a Gryffindor." He said leaving an aura of proud ness around him. Dumbledor laughed merrily. 

"Severus, my dear boy. Her speech was very good indeed so don't you be pickin' on her. Now why don't we head back to school? They'll come back and visit us, won't you?" He asked. Hermione and Draco both nodded. 

"Farewell then!" They apperated out of the manor. They students let out a cheer, there was no supervision most of them left to go to a pub, on Harry , Ginny Ron, and Lavender stuck around just spread out. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her into a closet. Draco got the same idea, just not in a closet. He grabbed his fiancé's hand and led her into his room, this time it didn't feel so cold to Hermione. He set her on the bed, and he got in. 

"Draco?" 

"Yes, love?" He asked 

"Do you love me?" She asked laying her head on his chest. 

"Yes, Hermione I love you." He picked up her hand , and kissed it. "Always and forever. No more hidden emotions , no more secrets. Hermione I love you." 

"No more hidden emotions. No more secrets." She echoed. "I love you too." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE END*~*~*~*~*~

*Whew..* That's over. Well I decided not to do an epilog but a sequel, so I you want a sequel you BETTER REVIEW! *hint,hint* 

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU ALL SOO MUCH, AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT REALLY MEANS TO ME!!! 

~*Love*~

Megan


	17. Chapter 17 : The Day After

Chapter 17: The Day After

A/N: I know what your thinking, wait…she's suppose to have a sequel, but sequels are so messy if your fic is not long enough, so I'm continuing this! 

****

Hermione lazily rolled over to face her fiancé, still asleep. Smiling she rolled back over attempting to get out of bed, without waking him. Halfway there she felt a strong arm hold her in place. "Where do you think your going Ms. Granger? Not sneaking out I presume?" Draco's tired voice asked, while pulling her back. Hermione let out a small laugh. 

"And where do you think I would be sneaking out to, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, smiling now, back laying down on the bed. 

"To try and cook breakfast knowing you, but dear girl I do not want my house burnt down." He said smirking. Hermione playfully slapped him. 

"You are mean…" She said crossing her arms over her chest. Draco smirked again, and leaned over to her ear. 

  
"But is this mean?" He asked before kissing her deeply. Hermione smiled. 

"Of course not, Draco. But please let me go try to fix something. How about cereal It doesn't cause flames." Draco put on a pouted face. 

"I'm coming too.." He said and jumped out of bed, Hermione put her light green and silver lining robe on and proceeded towards the kitchen. Draco gave a smug look as he watched her walk, and followed her. Hermione shivered as they passed the room here they had fought Voldemort, and most of the death eaters, but one got away, Pansy Parkinson. She was not at graduation, nor was she anywhere in London, sources say she might have moved to the states. "Hermione?" He asked while she proceeded to get the milk out. 

"Yes, love?" 

"Does going past that room bother you?" He asked encircling his arms around her waist, while she made the cereal. Hermione gave a light nod.

"I was so close to losing you guys. All of you, I was so scarred. It is a terrible memory, but one I must know. For it reminds me, to always be brave, and never give up.." She said barely over a whisper. Draco gave a half smirk. 

"How do you do that?" 

"Do what, Draco?" She asked puzzled. 

"Make me fall in love with you, every time you say word, walk, reading, or just breathe.." 

Hermione laughed. "That is one of the most cheesiest lines ever, Draco Malfoy!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek. 

"I try, Mione I try.." She laughed again, and grabbed both bowls and headed back to the bedroom. "Where do you think you're going?" Hermione stopped and turned around and smirked. 

"I'm eating in bed, and your not eating unless you follow me." Draco smirked back, and followed her back. After they were back in bed and eating they heard a 'pop' of some body apperating in. 

"Hermione, Malfoy. Good morning." Ron and Harry greeted. "How are our celebrities?" Harry asked. 

"We'd be better if you wouldn't pop in on, our private time." Draco hissed

"Oh it as your guys 'quiet time?' Well normally quiet time ain't the quiet!" Ron said snickering. Hermione threw a pillow at him. 

"Not that your perv! We were trying to eat, and talk!!" Hermione yelled, playfully at he friends. Suddenly another couple of pops were heard and Ginny, Neville, and Fred, and George appeared. 

"Well so much for , what I had planned…" Draco scowled quietly. Hermione gave his hand a calm-down squeeze under the blanket. Hermione gave a smile and greeted. 

"What bring you all to our home?" Hermione asked. 

"Hiya Mione!!" Fred and George said walking over to the bed and hugging her. This made Draco scowl more. 

"Fred, George , Neville, Ginny..what a surprise…" Hermione eye's landed on Ginny. 

"WHAT THE HELL are you holding!?!" Ginny cradled her baby more safely, and blushed. 

"Hermione…meet Mariah." Hermione's mouth went agape. 

"Ginny..you you were pregnant!! I bet Harry did this to you!!" The whole gang laughed (Minus Draco), and had tear in their eyes. 

"Lord no Mione. This is Charlie's daughter. Charlie's is married to Fleur. Don't look too surprised, we didn't find out till today either, when he came and told us and showed us Mariah." Ginny giggled and blushed, Harry looked tinted also. 

"Does my house have a sign that says 'Please come in any time you want, me and my fiancée would love to chat?' 

"Fiancée?" asked George and Fred at the same time. Everybody else nodded. "Mione? Your really marrying this big headed git?" Hermione grabbed hr wand on the table and shouted. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" She lowered her wand again, and looked at the stunned George. "I'm sorry George I just can't have you insulting Draco." George growled and Fred was laughing. 

"I was only thinking that, not saying it.." 

"Slick move Fred-" Harry said as soon as Hermione yelled 'Petrificus Totalus' again. 

"Now , before I set my wand down does any one else object to my engagement to Draco?" Hermione asked glaring. The group gulped and shook their heads. "Good..Now You've been here, and said what you've had to say, now leave." Everybody's mouth fell open as the disappeared and left Draco and Hermione to themselves. 

  
"That is why I love you Hermione…" Draco said smirking. Hermione laughed. 

"Ok lets get up, and go out to eat, the cereal is probably soggy." Draco nodded, walking in the bathroom. Hermione's eyes widened. 

"Oh no you don't Draco! You Use up all the hot water!!" She said running in front of him, and hopping in the bathroom before him. Draco smirked, and placed a hand on the door. 

"Well if we take a shower together, it will be quicker, and we both get hot water." Hermione let out a snorted laugh. 

"Quicker and shower together are impossible with you Draco." She pushed him out of the way and gave a catlike grin before shutting the door, and taking off her clothes. 

"Damnit…" Draco muttered, then smirked, stalking back to the bed. 


	18. Chapter 18 : Rain Showers and Flowers

Hidden Emotions 

Chapter 18: Rain Showers and Purple Flowers

"Hermione Granger! Are you almost done in there! Its been what? A hour and a half?" Draco pounded on the door again. "Mione come on , what about the hot water for me?" Hermione let out a 'Ha!' and turned off the water, grabbing and towel, and opened the door. You couldn't see two feet in front of you, it was so steamy. 

"Ok, All finished. Its all yours, love." Hermione gave another grin, as her wet feet pat-patted down the hall to the bedroom. 

"Blimey…" Draco said and shook his head entering, the steamy bathroom discarding his clothes along the way.

"Oh Drakey!" Hermione called in a sing song voice, knocking lightly on the bathroom door. Draco gave a growl of annoyance. 

"Yes, _Hermy_?" Draco asked, loudly to be able to be heard over the running water. "Heaven forbid I get a 2 minute shower, when you took a 90 minute one." Hermione giggled. 

"Oh Draco, stop being a bloody dolt, you and I both know it doesn't take you more than five minutes for you to take a shower, and you've been in there for ten, so hurry up!" Normally Draco, would have been in and out by now, but something was bothering him, something like a feeling. He wanted to know where Pansy was, he need to keep Hermione out of danger. 

"Alright, I'm coming. Go go..do whatever!" He growled, shaking all thoughts from his head. Hermione winced from the harshness in his voice, only because she was kidding around, not expecting a full frontal, snap maybe a side remark, but not a snap. 

"Oh…alright..I'll be in the drawing room…"She said quietly, and smoothed down a non existent wrinkle from her blouse. Draco suddenly felt a pang of guilt, from snapping at her. Sighing loudly he wrapped the towel around his slim waist, and walked out just in enough time, to wrap his arms around her waist. 

"Sorry, love. Didn't mean to snap. Was just in deep thought." He kissed the top of her head, lightly. Hermione gave a small smile, and tried to concentrate on his words, not the water the was falling on her shirt, from her fiancés chest. 

"Its Alright, I'm going to change, seeing you've got my blouse all watered up." She said giving him a threatful smile. Draco smirked in return. 

"Well if we're both going to change…" 

"Not another word, Malfoy..Not another word.." Hermione said, and held up her hand. Draco gave another smirk. 

"Does this mean that we ca-" Hermione didn't even let him finish. 

"Nope, I just want a new shirt. And I think you should get dressed too…I mean unless you want to go nude, everybody will think your nutters. Why tarnish the Malfoy name?" She said laughing a bit and continuing to the closet near their bedroom. 

"The Malfoy name holds nothing but evil, and vengeance anymore." He hissed. "Some time I'd wish I would have been a muggle, then to have seen the things my father and his comrades have done." 

Hermione gave a fake gasp of surprise. "Did _Draco Malfoy_, just say he wanted to be a MUGGLE! Alert the Daily Prophet at ONCE!" Draco scowled at her playfulness and grabbed her wrist. In a low whisper he said,

"Sometimes…I don't know how I could of hated you.." Then kissed her roughly on the mouth. Hermione gave a gasp of surprise, then smiled after the small yet still heated kiss. 

"You know if you would of done that years ago, I would of smacked the hell out of you." 

"But years ago I wouldn't even of touched a dirty Mudblood.." He retorted quickly. Hermione winced yet again. "But times change…people change…." He said covering up for the comment before. He gave her a grin, and kissed her passionately. "Now as much as I love chatting in nothing but a towel, with my soaked fiancée's white blouse in front of me to stare at, I'd say its kind of cold…" Hermione blushed, and quickly covered her chest running to the hall closet to pick out a new set of clothes. 

~*

"Are you ready _now_, Hermione?" Draco asked for the forth time in the last five minutes. Hermione gave a annoyed sighed, and said 'One Minute!' 

"You said that for the last _Five_!" 

Hermione came out in a pair of jeans, and a simple emerald green hoodie, with a white star on the left. Draco's mouth came open. She looked great in anything, but casual clothes really suited her. Hermione smirked, and Draco scowled. 

"It took you that long, to get in that?" He asked, Hermione still smirking gave a tight nod. Then his scowl turned into a smirk. "Well it was worth the wait." 

~*

"Draco! Draco!" Hermione called from the tree she was standing under. Draco turned to her, and smirked. The rain plastered his no longer gelled back hair on his forehead. His Blue eyes seemed to have a mischievous glint to them, although from the rain Hermione couldn't see it. 

"I'm coming, don't get your knickers in a twist, Hermione." He said in a drawl, that made her cheeks go pink. 

"Draco.." She said. "Your all wet, your going to catch a cold." He gave another smirk and pulled something out of his pocket. A shimmering purple flower appeared in his hand, its lefts felt like a silk satin, and were also illuminated by small drop of rain. 

"Fleur de mariage de l'amour ." Draco said quietly. Hermione felt tears spring in her eyes.

"Wedding Flower of Love…." She whispered back, and he nodded. "I didn't know you could speak French!" 

"Isn't perfect?" He spoke again. Hermione gave him a glance.

"For what?" 

"For our wedding, Mione you would look so pretty. And I was thinking, you Know that wedding store we flew by and you saw that dress, that appeared white, yet in the sunlight look light violet?" Draco said, overwhelmed again that he was getting married, to the smartest and prettiest witch ever.

"Oh..Draco…yes yes they would but that dress must of cost a fortune!" She said looking back down at the silken flower in his hand. 

"I Think you've forgotten who I am. Miss Granger." He smirked and ran his tongue across his lips, and in an arrogant manner he said, " Je suis Draco Malfoy, le magicien le plus riche des mondes." (Translation: I am Draco Malfoy , Worlds richest wizard) 

Hermione laughed. "Worlds richest wizard? Ha! More like one of the worlds most richest wizards." 

"Vous riez de moi, amour?" He asked, acting quite taken back. Hermione laughed again.

(Translation: You Laugh at me, love?) 

"Oui... oui je . Qu'allez-vous faire à son sujet?" (Trans: Yes…Yes I do. What are you going to do about it?) She said back in French , Draco smirked. 

"Ceci." (Trans: This.) He kissed her on the lips, and she pushed him back smiling. "Well That isn't much of a punishment is it now?" She asked, grabbing the flower away from him and hugging it to his chest. "A Punishment would to show me where these flowers are. I want the real things not transfigured roses." She said smiling, Draco smirked, 

"Oh yes now THAT'S punishment…" He said in a sarcastic drawl. Hermione hit him on the arm.   


"Just show me."

"Say please."

"_Please." _She asked fluttering her eyelashes at him. He scowled, and pushed her away. 

"Don't do that you remind me of Bulstrone." Hermione placed her hands on her hips. 

"I Am now insulted! What a nice fiancé I have!" Draco, kissed her cheek, then saw something sparkle in the distance.

"Whats that?"

~*~*~*~

A/N: Hmm…That was a fairly intresting chapter don't you think. These poor people will never get to eat, between friends, French convos, rain storms, and all else. Well what do you think Draco saw? Tell mme in a review! Or email me at ShadyzChick4life@hotmail.com . I hope 1,330 words is enough! 


	19. Chapter 19 :In an Instant

**Hidden Emotions  
Chapter 19: In an Instant**  
**A/n:Wow. Two years? Where the HELL have I been? To tell the truth, here. Well, this is the first time I've logged into in so long. I guess you guys deserve an update? I wouldn't blame ya if you hated me. Well, here's a next chapter. I've long since changed my email so if you need to get ahold of me try : ****I figured I need to finish this fic up so sadly, this will be the last chapter. TEARJERKER!**

"Hermione, wait up." An anxious Draco followed behind his fiancé' in the pouring rain. Hermione clutched the silken flower to her chest as she picked up yet another one from the roots.

"Oh! There's a whole field of them!" Draco smiled at Hermione, the childish charm she possessed at the moment, made his stomach flutter. She always had that effect on him. Her now blue faded almost gray in the rain eyes, as she watched upon the miles of shimmering flowers. "They're so beautiful." She cooed to herself as she stroked another petal. Draco brushed the back of her head, soothing her wet hair.

"Like you." He mumbled, not expecting for her to hear him over the pouring rain. Draco pulled Hermione into a bear hug and in took the scent of the flowers and the sugar smell of her skin. "Let's go love, we have a wedding to plan." Hermione smiled back and brushed her lips over Draco's, She pulled away her smile soon fading into a frown.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, her hand caressing his. Draco's gray eyes held a questioning look.

"What?" He asked softly, confused. Hermione's sad look remained statued. She repeated her words again as a small tear fell down her cheek, mixing with the rain as it fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice rough with a sob choked in. "I'm sorry this is a dream Draco. I sacrificed everything for you. This is a dream." She pressed her finger to his chest, "Draco…Remember the real truth."

"_This is for Harry!" She raised her wand "Diffindo!" She cast the splitting charm. "This is for Ron!" Again she looked him in the eyes. "Incenido!" The fire-lighting curse sprung out of her wand hitting him. "This is for our baby!….Curciuo!" She smirked at the withered form in front of her. "And This is for Draco…Avada-" She raised her wand one last time, then saw he was already dead. "You weren't worth it anyway…" She muttered. She heard a laugh behind her. "AVADA KEDVAR!" She yelled, turning around and shooting the killing curse at him._

_The dark lord laughed deep within his throat. "Silly girl," He reflected her hit, and sent her spiraling to the ground with another hit of energy. Hermione groaned as her soft already bruised cheek, bled on the cold graveled concrete. "You're not going to win!" She whispered harshly and rose to her knee, wincing, wand in hand. "I will not let you win!" The dark lord, now amused at the half blood veela smirked. "Kill me then." With another loud shriek the words, "AVADA KEDVAR!" Shot out once more. Before the stream of bright green lighting hit Voldemort, he placed a reflection charm on where he was, appeared behind Hermione and laughed as he held her in his grip as the curse shot back, killing them both instantly._

Dumbledore shuffled through the rubble, sadly stroking the cheeks of the innocently fallen. And helping Ron, Draco, and Harry up and to consciousness. Draco was the last to wake, spitting blood out of his mouth as he in took a fresh breath of air. "Where's Hermione?" He asked in a shallow ragged voice, dry as the desert. A shadow fell on Dumbledore's face and he pointed over to where a batch of house elves kneeled around Hermione's body with the school nurse who was shaking her head sadly, tears shinning. Draco's steel colored eyes widened. "N-no.." He whispered to himself, his eye clenching as he fought to his feet despite his body's plea. "Don't leave me again! Hermione!" He shook her shoulders, tears starting to well in the corner's of his eyes. "Hermione.." His whisper of his name was hoarse, caught in the shallow of his mouth.

He stroked her hair, kissed her cold cheeks, pressed her pale hands into his warm palms.  
Dumbledore watched from afar, as Snape and McGonagall lead Ron and Harry down to the infirmary. Dumbledore placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and tapped his wand on his head, knocking him out on top of Hermione's body. "She needs to rest in piece my son.." He said to himself as a lonely tear fell down his cheek.

- - - 

_Draco awoke in the infirmary wrapped and bandaged into all sorts of places. He glanced around, at the four bed next to him. "Weasel, Potty, Hermione.." He did a mental checklist, then backed up when he got to the fourth bed where his better half should lay. He checked again. "Weasel, Potty…" He stopped this time and looked around, pushing his body to do so. "Mr. Malfoy. You need the rest. Lay down M'dear." Madam Pompfrey guided, as she walked to his bed. "It's been a long week for you, you need strength for tonight." _

"Graduation can wait, Madam!" He barked and again searched for his love. Madam's eyes glazed over,  
"Graduation is days away. I'm speaking of her funeral." Draco's head jerked to stare at the nurse. "Who's?" He asked slowly as if that one word was a long drawled out sentence. Days since the battle and he'd been in a coma, who's funeral had they been talking about. "Ms. Granger's of course." With that said, Draco fell into a silenced of startled shock.

----  
Graduation has come and gone, it had been painful enough without their head girl and loved by many Hermione Granger. The school was pained at the thought of her absence, and Harry's speech was no where as good as of what Hermione's could have been. Through out the steady crowd of graduates not one was more sad and dulled than her lover himself, Draco Malfoy. No one dared mentioned her name to his face, their relationship was out, their story like a tragedy written for a book, the daily prophet was even reporting the story from beginning to end. Draco didn't dare go near the Dormitory of the Heads, nothing of her was touched. He wanted everything to remain the same, he even paid the school to close off that section of the school, to leave it how it was forever for her memory to dance in.

Draco closed his eyes painfully at the closing of Dumbledore's words pronouncing them all graduated and full powered witches and wizards. He was empty, a precious hole protruding through his heart, feelings at if with each beat blood was spurting out of him and he was slowly loosing life. He dragged his feet through the early morning dewy grass, and up the steps of Hogwarts again. Snape watched his former pupil proceed back up the steps and walked to catch up with him. "Malfoy, you cannot stay here forever you know."

Draco quickly wiped the tears away anxiously as he heard Professor Snape's stern voice. "She is." He whispered back glancing up at the tower's where only a week earlier they had shared. Snape's voice softened. "I'm sorry Malfoy. Ms. Granger..she..was a wonderful person, a intelligent witch for her time. It's a terrible tragedy at her loss." He paused, "But she ended all the suffering, the dark lord is gone now. She has freed us all, I doubt she'd want us to remember her in vain." Draco let out a hushed sob as the tears threatened to gush out of his eyes.

"Just leave me be." He said softly and ran up into the castle and booked it to the Head Dormitories. Every step closer to the tower's brought another memory to haunt him, another smile she'll never give to him. With a shaky hand he opened the door to her bedroom, ignoring any request for a password of the sort. Upon entering the room, her scent immediately filled his nostrils, giving him a moment's peace. Her clothes were still folded neatly in the drawers, her brush laying on the vanity, her graduation robes pressed and ready for wearing, a valedictorian sash to wear around her. A small cry came from his throat as he touched the velvety fabric that would now never feel her body.

"Hermione.." He whispered into the robe and clutched it tight between his fingers before moving on to the next artifact that would bring him back. He walked slowly into the bedroom they shared together, still wallowing in its own perceive beauty. He couldn't take this anymore he crawled up into her bed and buried his head into her pillow, lingering in the scent of what she always smelled like. In between the curtain of tears he noticed a long strand of hair, laying on the pillow. He picked it up and let it lay in his hand shimmering in the frail light. "Oh Hermione.." He gritted between his teeth. "How could you leave like that!" He now yelled clenching his fist into the sheets. "And you called me selfish." He hissed in an almost normal tone. "I'd never leave you like this…twice." He added with a painful laugh at his sick joke. He curled up in her covers and closed his eyes, tears dried upon his cheeks.

"_Draco." A soft voice echoed in the distance. "Draco. It's me." Through the fog a soft silhouette of an angelic Hermione came from the distance. Draco about collapsed as he ran and held Hermione in his arms, crying. "How could you do this to me!" He yelled into her chest. "You should of just let us all die! Atleast then I wouldn't be without you!" He hugged her tighter. "Do you know how this feels! I'm all alone 'Mione! All alone!"_

Hermione smiled sadly, her eyes blanketed with sorrow. "My dear, Draco. I love you never forget that." She stroked his hair and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Draco kissed her passionately, and tasted the saline from both of their tears.

"I don't want this to be the last time I hold you, Hermione." He whispered into her neck. Hermione tensed,

"We'll be together again, someday.." She whispered back, rubbing his back in comfort.

"I can't wait that long." he mumbled and pushed himself away from her, abruptly waking himself from the dream. 

Draco's eyes fluttered open from the dream, determination on his face. "I'm not letting us be separated this long Hermione." He searched for his wand in his pocket and pointed it at his chest. Within moments the last breath Draco uttered, he used in these words, "I'm coming with you Hermione." 

__

Draco was brought back to the foggy white room to see Hermione standing facing the other way. "Draco why.." She asked before Draco even got a chance to say something . "You threw your life away." She whispered.

"I am nothing without you Hermione. I told you I'd be back." Draco encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. "I love you too much." Suddenly another couple joined them from the distant fog. "Hermione, Draco..Hello." A beautiful woman with glowing green eyes and long red hair smiled at them, at her side a handsome tall man with jet black hair stood mimicking her smile. Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Lilly and James Potter?"

James smirked, "In the flesh. Well, not really." He let out a small smile. Lilly rolled her eyes in 360 manner and shook off his cheap attempt to a joke. "The reason why we're here. We wanted to give you another chance."  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other confused, "Another chance?"

"At life." James continued for his wife. They all exchanged looks. "You destroyed the evil one, the one we couldn't defeat, you risked your life, saving everyone with the ultimate power, love." Lilly smiled at the shocked expressions, she held on to James' hand and tossed a white shimmering power onto the couple and they disappeared.

Draco and Hermione awoke in each other's arms with killer headaches. Neither said a word just starred into each other's eyes and sunk into the soft silk comforter in the Head Girl's dormitory.

THE END  
-- - - - -  
Haha! I got you all you thought it was going to be a sad ending didn't you? I highly considered it, but hey.. Where would the fun be in that with all those angry reviews? None right! Well, tell me how you liked it!  
Ps I really apologize for the crappy grammar ect, in the early chapters, my writing was not as good three years back. Forgive me! 3333

Meg


End file.
